Legion
by DownwiththeSupernatural
Summary: A bad decision has startling repercusions. Final chapter up. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hi all, heres my latest attempt! Starts out kinda slow but gets better so let me know what you think K?

Disclaimer: Don't own anything to do with Supernatural unfortunately!

Legion

Ch.1

Missouri was awoken by the shrill ringing of the telephone she kept on her bedside table. Not that she had been sleeping soundly.

She'd had an unexplainable feeling of unease and dread descend upon her that morning, and being a psychic she knew that her feelings were well attuned and that something bad was about to happen to her or someone she knew. The question had been just who it would be. So she'd finally went to bed around 10, and had eventually fallen into a restless slumber.

Instantly wide awake, she sat up and turned on the bedside lamp, glancing at the digital alarm clock on the table to check the time. 3 am.

"Well, you've known it was coming, so lets see who it is."she said aloud as she picked the phone up from its cradle and placed it to her ear.

"Hello? And whoever this is, do you know what time it is?"she asked in greeting, just in case it wasn't the call she'd been expecting.

It was one thing to disturb a person in the middle of the night for a good reason, but in any other case it was just rude and unacceptable, and Missouri would allow no such foolishness.

"_Missouri_?"a male voice asked hesitantly after a small pause.

"That depends on who's calling my house at 3 o'clock in the morning."she replied haughtily, though she had a pretty good idea just by his voice who the caller was.

"_It's Sam, Sam Winchester. And I'm really sorry about the time but I've been trying to get in touch with my our dad and he won't answer and I've left messages but he hasn't...I didn't know who else to call Missouri and...I'm sorry."_he repeated again, and she could tell he was quite distressed by the tone of his voice, which bordered on hysteria.

"No, no baby. It's okay."she interrupted him. "I told you to never hesitate to call me if you needed anything, and that offer had no hours of business attached, so just hush with the apologizing and tell me what has happened."

"_There's something wrong with Dean, and I don't know what to do to help him_."he blurted out, his words followed by what sounded like a small sob.

"What kind of something?"Missouri pressed him in a gentle tone."Is he hurt? Can you take him to a hospital?"

"_No, it's not that kind of wrong_. _Well, it is but it isn't._"he replied, sniffling as he spoke, "_We...we were working on a case. It was supposed to be a easy one. Cut and dry, in and out, but when we got there it turned out to be much harder than we'd ever thought to imagine."_

"Listen sugar, where are you at right now?"she interrupted.

"_A couple of m-miles away from your house_."he stuttered in reply, sounding like a child who'd done something wrong when he added,"_I know I shouldn't have come back here without knowing for sure that you'd help, but if just don't know anyone else who could."_

"Okay, well, I'll be waiting for you, so you just hang up and concentrate on driving and you can finish telling me the whole story when you get here."she said, not really in the least bit surprised by him saying he was so close by.

"_But, you should be prepared for what to expect."_Sam argued,_"He's...not like he was the last time you saw him. I mean he pretty much looks the same, but he's different. He's not different all the time..."_

"Dealing with you Winchester men, old Missouri has come to expect anything and everything at all times. So don't worry about me baby. I'll see you soon."she interrupted him once again, then, with a sigh, replaced the phone on its cradle and got up from the bed.

She quickly dressed and put on some coffee, then went and sat on the couch in the living room with her front door open, waiting with trepidation for the brothers to arrive.

What had they gotten themselves into this time? And would she even be able to help, she wondered as she waited.

And why wouldn't their father return Sam's calls?

At one time she'd thought she knew John Winchester very well, but now...well, now it's a totally different story.

Seeing headlights pull into her drive, she stood up and walked to the door, opening it and going to stand on the front porch to watch as the younger Winchester got out from the drivers side and quickly went around to the other to, she assumed, help his brother from the car.

She wondered if maybe she should go offer to aid them also, but decided against it, sensing it was important for Sam to help his brother alone.

So she just stood, holding the door open as they slowly came up her walkway in the darkness. Dean leaning heavily on his brother, until finally they reached the porch.

"Thank you so much for letting us come here."Sam said, unshed tears standing puddled in his eyes as he stared at her gratefully.

"You are always welcome in my home. _Both_ of you."she said in reply, staring intently at the older brother who's head was bowed down on his chest."So get on inside here before my neighbors start spreading rumors about me and my two white lovers."

At that point Dean finally raised his head and she saw his face illuminated in the dim light given off from the bulb on the porch, and had to forcefully stop herself from gasping.

"Hey Missouri."he said in a raspy voice, giving her a shadow of the cocky smile he'd seemed to always have in place the last time she'd seen him.

Though still undeniably handsome, his once healthy looking face was now pallid, his previously vibrant green eyes, that were surrounded by dark rings, now stared at her with a dull sadness, while various cuts and bruises stood out clearly on his pale features.

He also appeared to have lost a great deal of weight, his clothes hanging loosely from his frame.

"Come on baby, lets get you inside."she said in reply, taking the arm that wasn't around Sam's shoulder, deciding by the look of exhaustion that she saw on the younger brothers face that he would welcome the help.

When they got in the house, they helped Dean lower himself onto the couch, which he automatically laid down on and closed his eyes, the trip up the walk and steps having totally sapped his strength.

"Would either of you like some coffee?"Missouri asked, walking towards the kitchen, adding,"I have a feeling I'm going to need some."

"I'll take some please."Sam answered, sitting down on the arm of the couch his brother was laying on.

"Dean?"she asked, though he appeared to have fallen asleep.

"No thanks."he mumbled,opening his eyes wearily to look at her as he answered, then closing them again.

"Okay, now then,"she said after coming back into the room carrying a cup of coffee in each hand, handing one to Sam and keeping the other for herself, before settling down in a chair beside the couch

"Tell me what happened."

"Well, as I said, we went to work on a case dad sent us on in Minnesota. He'd text messaged the

coordinates to Deans cell as he always had in the past . After that I did some research on the net, pulled up old newspapers and such to see if I could figure out ahead of time what to expect when we got there. After going over about 50 old articles I was able to come up with one common factor in about 6 of them."

"There was a 10 yr old, a little girl named Bethany Rankin, who was reported to have, just out of the blue,unsuccessfully tried to kill her parents and siblings one night. They sent her to a psychiatric hospital for a short stay afterwards for therapy as per suggested by her family physician who had arranged a psychiatric evaluation. After doing so it was decided that she was suffering from some sort of psychosis or some type of chemical imbalance."

"The parents hated to do it to her because up until that point, their daughter had been a well behaved model child. One who had never back talked or anything until a week before she'd attempted to kill them."

"She at first tried to tell them she didn't belong there, and that it wasn't her who'd tried to murder anyone. It was the thing inside her. She's tried to resist its urging to do bad things to others, but in the end it had been too powerful and she had been unable to keep it up for long."

"Uh huh, continue." Missouri prompted, listening intently to his tale.

"I guess she realized after a while that her accusations were only making things worse for her, so she just one day up and started making a miraculous recovery. Being very cooperative and always agreeing when the doctors told her that she was merely having delusions and that if she kept taking her medicine she'd be able to return home soon."

"A month later she was released to return home to her family, appearing to be recovered from what the psychiatrists had labeled as split personalities and delusions brought on by her blossoming into woman hood, or in other words they said it was an imbalance caused by puberty. "

"They were wrong. 2 days after her release her odd behavior started again. She refused to eat, would yell curses at her parents in foreign languages they knew for a fact she'd never been subjected to,and unexplained injuries popped up on her body. Her killings started small at first, only that family pets being the victims. They were about to put her away once more when it became startlingly evident that this was no regular illness plaguing Bethany. She started being able to move objects with her mind, flinging items at them when they came into her room, and she became able to contort her body in manners that would be impossible to mimic. So, being a devout catholic family, they called upon the priest of their church to come and visit to determine if what they thought it could be was true"

"He came alright, and then after spending some time with the girl, observing her actions and such, he told them just what they feared. She was possessed. He went to his superiors and after describing her case was granted permission to do an exorcism. The media had somehow caught wind of Bethany's story, so along with having to deal with her possession the family also had to deal with being hounded by the press and such, wanting to get an interview with the girls parents, or better yet from Bethany herself. To make a long story short though, the priest never got the chance to do the exorcism because he died in a car accident the day before it was to be done. Doctors said he had a heart attack , resulting in him running off the road and hitting a power pole going 85 miles an hour."

"2 weeks later, we got the text from dad, and after doing the research we payed the family a visit. At this point her family was terrified of her because she was prone to inflict terrible pain upon herself and attempt to do the same to them, but they were desperate to get their little girl back. Hearing this, Dean decided to do what he does best and play Mr. Hero and do the exorcism himself.

I went and met with another priest before he did it, and the man told me that it was a very bad idea for someone who was not of the cloth to play around with things such as exorcisms. They could back fire , and endanger you and those around you."

"I tried to tell him. I did,"Sam said tearfully, reaching over and putting a hand on his now sleeping brothers shoulder affectionately." But he's stubborn, and we _had_ actually performed a sort of exorcism ourselves on a pilot once before, so like an idiot I finally agreed to his wishes."

"You mean to tell me that you tried to exorcise a demon from a child without any type of priest there to help?"Missouri asked in disbelief.

She was well learnt on all things that fell into the Supernatural category, even the religious area of it. It was absolutely unheard of to play around with things like exorcisms.

"Oh yeah, that's exactly what I'm telling you."Sam replied solemnly.

"And what happened after he failed at this Sam?"she asked after a thoughtful pause.

He scoffed at her question, then chuckling humorously answered the question.

"Well, you see, that's the thing. He didn't fail. He got the demon out of the girl."

"Oh my."she exclaimed seconds later, putting a hand to her mouth as realization struck home."You mean..."

"That's right."Sam interrupted, and as if reading her mind, finished the sentence she'd been speaking."I mean that he didn't send the demon back to hell as planned. It just decided to move in somewhere else."

TBC

You like? Is it worth adding to? R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, the feedback was awesome for the first chapter. Thanks a lot to all those who took time to review, and I hope I won't disappoint you with my future chappies!

Oh, and I just feel the need to say that I've decided to go hardcore with this one so it's gonna get pretty dark at times. So take this as a heads up.

Also, I'm in no way a devil worshiper, but I'm just trying to make it more authentic like by putting in the parts in Latin and such. I may not even be using the words in proper context since I'm kinda having to look them up as I go. Anywho, hope you like and if the subject matter offends anyone, then I apologize.

Christie:-)

Disclaimer: Don't own anything to do with Supernatural unfortunately!

Legion

Ch.2

"Lord help us."was all that Missouri could think of to say at the moment, which turned out to be the wrong thing.

"Don't say that."Sam practically yelled at her, eyes widening as he turned them towards his brother, who's own eyes had popped open at her words, and she gasped in shock when he looked at her.

His eyes were totally black, and his face twisted into a mask of hatred as he spat out at her,"_Tui salvator voluntas esse nullus solacium femina."(your savior is of no help woman)_

"In my home, the lord is _always_ present, and _always_ ready to help."she replied calmly, meeting his gaze unflinchingly, ignoring the younger brothers pleas that she not say anything else.

He laughed at her words, rose from the couch,then turned to look at a statue of Mary that she had sitting on the shelf above her television, which promptly flew at her, hurled by some unseen force. She saw it coming at the last moment, and quickly ducked out of the way. The statue hit the wall and shattered behind where her head had been only seconds earlier, but that wasn't the end of his actions , because after missing the first time, various other objects hurled towards her from all directions while he stood there laughing.

"Dean, stop it!" Sam pleaded as he moved quickly towards where he stood in front of the couch ,attempting to restrain him."You're going to hurt her!"

"_Quiet_!"he yelled angrily in response, turning his black eyes in his brothers direction, simultaneously flinging his arm out, sending Sam flying into the entertainment center.

"Sam!" Missouri cried in alarm, ignoring Dean entirely as she ran to the younger brothers side.

Dean paused in his actions, all the items he'd been hurling at the woman falling forgotten to the floor.

Inner turmoil showed on his face as emotions reached deep past the demon to the actual owner of the body it was controlling.

An owner who realized what he, or his body, had just done to his baby brother.

An owner who was now mighty pissed.

No, leave them alone! .Dean said only in thought at first, but after a minute he gained control of his voice and said it aloud, the words coming out forcefully, in the form of an order."I said leave them alone!"

As if a light switch had been flipped, his eyes suddenly cleared, returning to their natural green color, his body spasmed and he fell to the floor.

He'd won.

"I'm sorry Sammy. I'm sorry."Missouri and his brother, who'd picked himself up from the ground, heard him saying angrily, so quietly it was almost a whisper."I'm sorry."

Sam pushed Missouri's hand from his arm, and said accusingly to her,"I'm fine, leave me alone. I told you not to say that to him, but you wouldn't listen!"

He turned and went to where Dean now lay with his back against the couch, lowered himself to the floor and pulled his brother into an upright position.

"I'm sorry. I was falling asleep and when she said it, the bastard s-snuck up on me."Dean mumbled apologetically to his brother, his voice full of self-loathing." I shouldn't have allowed that to happen. I let my defenses slip for one second and I hurt you."

"No, I'm fine Dean. Not a scratch."Sam replied, hugging him closely, saying insistently."It wasn't your fault, okay? I'm fine. I promise. The only thing you hurt was Missouri's stereo."

"Yes, I think you killed it."the woman said straight-faced, shaking her head as she looked at the remains of what had once been a very expensive stereo system, but a smile appeared immediately afterwards showing she wasn't really mad.

"I'm sorry to you too Missouri, and I didn't mean to throw Sam ,who really needs to get his little girlie acting ass off me right now, into your stereo."Dean said, shoving Sam, who was still hugging him, weakly, but the fact he was smiling as he said it showed he really didn't mind his brothers act of affection. He just couldn't allow it to continue and keep up his macho facade, which at this point was one of his only remaining lines of defense, at the same time.

When Sam relinquished his hold finally. Dean lifted his head to look at Missouri with a wariness in his green eyes that betrayed the lighthearted manner he was trying to convey, and said in a serious tone," Maybe it was a bad idea to come here."

"Nonsense baby."she said indignantly, sitting down on the couch he and Sam were leaning against."You did exactly the right thing by coming here, and who cares about a stereo? Not me. It was about time for me to get a new one anyway."she said, putting a hand on his his back, thinking to herself how silly it was that they were even discussing a broken stereo at a time like this."Which _you_ will pay for when this is all over."she added sternly as an afterthought. One he needed to hear.

"Yes ma'am."he replied with a smile.

"Hey! You're bleeding again!"Sam exclaimed suddenly after putting his hand in a wet spot on the floor where his brother had collapsed..

"Yeah."Dean said with a shrug.

"Why didn't you say something?"Sam asked accusingly, pulling his brother to his feet and helping him lay down on the couch Missouri had risen from.

"It happens a lot Sam. Which you're _fully_ aware of. Anyway, compared to mentally hurling my brother into a stereo and throwing things at Missouri here, it really didn't seem important at the time." Dean replied sarcastically, looking at her with a, what is this crazy boy thinking, look on his face as he spoke.

"What? Are you crazy? How could you bleeding not seem important? Where is it this time?"Sam asked, gently lifting his brothers shirt.

"This time?"Missouri asked.. Having went into the bathroom to get alcohol and bandages after frowning and shaking her head disapprovingly at Deans reaction to his brothers concern, she'd returned just in time to hear the younger brothers words.

"My unwanted guest doesn't like it when I send him packing back into my subconscious or wherever the hell it stays when it's not out throwing people into stereos. Every time I do, it punishes me."Dean explained with a bitter chuckle, which was followed by a hiss when Sam finally discovered the location of his latest "punishment".

Looking over Sam's shoulder, she almost said the same thing that had caused this to happen again when she saw the symbol engraved in Deans lower abdomen, but stopped herself.

"Oh baby, I'm the one who needs to be apologizing, not you."she said tearfully, putting a cloth on it to stop it from bleeding." I should've listened to Sam when he told me not to say what I did."

There were many other wounds, in various stages of healing, on his abdomen and chest to accompany the one he'd just received.

"Can we all just agree that we don't say things like that unless the person inhabited by the _demon_ is properly prepared?"Dean asked her with a grin, which turned to a grimace from her prodding his latest battle wound."It is _your_ house though, so I'm not trying to tell you what to do or anything."he added quickly.

"No sweetie, I think that's a wonderful idea."she said, returning his smile.

"How long have you been this way Dean?"she asked, covering the wound with a bandage.

"Well, a couple weeks now."he replied, as he slowly sat back up and Sam helped him pull the blood stained shirt off.

"We didn't realize what had happened at first."Sam interjected as he aided Dean in putting on a clean shirt he'd retrieved from his bag."The demon or whatever it is didn't let its presence be known until 3 days after we thought we'd performed a successful exorcism on the girl. Dean hadn't had much of an appetite since we'd left that night, but we just assumed he'd picked up some type of stomach bug or something."

"So what happened to let you know? What made it decide to stop hiding?"she asked, watching how Sam carefully helped his brother lay back down on the couch, then perch back on on the arm as he'd done before. Hovering protectively over him.

"That's simple enough to answer." Dean replied."We were about to start on another case and it involved some religious aspects that involved us having to question a..."

"A priest."Sam finished for him, hearing the reluctance in his brothers voice to even say such a simple thing as that."And questioning a priest entailed having to go into the church he was over."

"_Oh_."Missouri said with a look of comprehension." So, I'm assuming that this entity wouldn't allow that, correct?"

"Oh no, it allowed it, but as soon as Dean stepped foot into that church things went all to hell."Sam said with a frown, remembering the scene that had taken place."He fell down, and I thought he was having some sort of seizure at first, but no matter what I did he just kept thrashing around, gasping for breath and screaming in a foreign language. He almost died , and it was the only time that he has been to a hospital about this. They couldn't find anything wrong with him then, so what would be the point in going back again?"

"Yeah, could you imagine me trying to explain to the medical staff that hey, it's okay. I'm just possessed by some demon is all, so just sew me up and send me home."Dean said with a grin.

"Anyway, we'd both put two and two together and figured out what had happened by that time. See, as soon as they took him out of that church, the "seizure" stopped. Poof, gone."Sam said.

"It didn't take a genius to figure out what the cause of it had been after that. And being the bad little visitor it is, once it let its presence be known, I guess it figured why bother trying to hide at all anymore. It wants out."Dean added, his eyelids drooping as he fought the sleepiness and fatigue that it seemed he felt constantly now." Not that I have anyone to blame for this but myself. Sam told me what he'd been told could happen, and common sense was also telling me it was a mistake, but you didn't see the girl Missouri, that poor kid would have been dead now if I hadn't done anything. I couldn't let an innocent kid be killed by some damn demon when I knew I could do something about it."he continued vehemently.

"So you thought it better to play the hero and risk the chance that maybe the demon would transfer itself to you or your brother?" Missouri asked, arching an eyebrow as she did, then added,"And Dean Winchester, don't even try and tell me that the possibility never crossed your mind. I know your father very well, _and_ I know he surely has encountered his fair share of possession cases which he shared the details of with you."

Dean just looked away from her gaze at this.

"He's been fighting it off ever since, but it's started hurting him physically and how long can someone fight something like this anyway? We have to get it out of him before...before it's too late."Sam finished, his voice breaking slightly at the end at the thought of what would happen when it was "too late"

"Don't be a puss _Samantha_."Dean said kiddingly to his brother

"I don't know how you can take this so lightly Dean."Sam snapped at him,"Do you want to die, because that's what that thing inside you plans on happening eventually. You've researched just as many possession cases as I have, if not more, and you know what the outcome is in 80 or more of them, yet you sit here bleeding like a stuck pig from a wound that appeared from nowhere on you and make jokes!"

The look of humor vanished from Deans face, replaced with one that was at first hurt then anger, and Sam wished he'd never opened his big mouth.

"You think I'm taking this lightly? You're fucking kidding me right? And no, I don't _want_ to die Sam, but you know what? I, unlike you it seems, have accepted the reality that I just might, okay? So if I choose to not sit around whining and crying like a little bitch about it, then I think that since I'm the one who's housing the demon, its my right!" Dean yelled at him, standing unsteadily up from the couch and going and grabbing his coat from the chair he'd thrown it on.

"Where do you think you're going?"Missouri asked as he picked up the car keys from the end table, and stepped to block his path.

"Anywhere away from him for a while."Dean replied, glaring at Sam.

"You, Dean Winchester, are acting just as badly as you accused your brother of just now."she said,narrowing her eyes at him, putting her hands on her hips.

"Whatever."

"Don't you _whatever_ me, and you might as well put those keys and that coat right back where they were cause your butt ain't going nowhere."

"I'm an adult and I can do what I want."he said, sound childish even to his own ears.

"You are not driving anywhere after what just happened to you, so put the keys down now."she ordered.

"And if I don't?"he asked defiantly.

"You will, so I don't even have to reply to that."she said, crossing her arms.

Sam, who'd been watching the exchange, feeling guilty for causing it, had to cover his mouth with his hand at this point so as not to laugh at the expression on his brothers face.

"Okay, fine."Dean said reluctantly after they stared at each other in a battle of wills for a few moments."I didn't really want to go out anyway."

"Good, Now I want you to go into the bedroom and get some sleep cause you look like hell warmed over."she said watching him take the coat back off.

"Oh, haha. Missouri did a funny."Dean said sarcastically, before adding,"I don't want to lay down. I'm not tired."

"You will and you are."

"You're a mean woman."Dean said, his scowl turning slowly into a grin.

"I know. Now get your butt into that bed."she said with a wink.

"Dean."Sam said, following his brother into the bedroom.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I know I'm an asshole sometimes, but I just don't know how to handle this. Usually we can fix anything, but this...this is different you know?"

"I know, and I forgive you. Now get out of here because if that mean woman comes in here hollering at me for not being asleep already, I'm pointing the finger at you bud, and don't hug me again please. We're starting to remind me of that family that was on that show that used to be on, "Party of Five." and that ain't good."

"I don't remember an episode about demon possession right off hand, but the older brother was a dick sometimes so I kinda see your point."Sam said, scrunching his face up in thought.

"Yeah, well the little brother was definitely a puss, so that's you to a tee."Dean replied, throwing a shoe at Sam.

"Sam! Come in here and let him rest!" Missouri yelled from the kitchen, hearing the thunk from the shoe hitting the wall after Sam moved from its path.

"Ha! She told you."Dean said with a smirk, laying back on the pillows.

"I'm not the one she ordered to bed though am I?"Sam asked as he left the room, smiling when he heard the thunk of another shoe hitting the door he closed behind him.

He walked into he kitchen where she was sitting at the table turning the pages in an address book.

"And you've called and told your father about this? I know you said you called him, but did you leave messages?"Missouri asked without looking up.

"Yes. Every single day since we've found out I've called him. Sometimes, like when things like what happened earlier occurred, I called him 2 or 3 times a day leaving him tons of messages. He just won't call back." Sam replied, sitting down at the table across from her.

"That doesn't sound like your father,"she said looking up at him with a frown,"but, regardless of his involvement, we have to do something about your brothers problem. Poor thing, I don't know how long someone can resist such a powerful being as it's evident is trying to gain total possession of his body."

"Deans strong willed and very stubborn. If anyone can beat this it's him. He's been putting up one heck of a fight."Sam said with unhidden pride in his voice.

"Going by what I witnessed earlier I'd have to agree, but that wasn't the tip of the iceberg when it comes to what a demon, if powerful enough, can do when it gains possession of someone."

"Yeah, I know."Sam said, then asked,"So, what are we going to do about it?"

"Well, we're going to do the only thing that can be done in a situation like this. We're going to get that thing out of him."

"How? We see what doing an exorcism has done to him."Sam argued.

"That's because _he_ did it, and the last time I checked your brother wasn't a priest, now is he?"

"Nope, definitely not a priest."Sam answered."So, you know..."

"Yes, I know a priest, and he owes me a favor. A _big_ favor. I'm going to give him a call and get him here as soon as possible so he can do what your brother attempted, but he's going to do it _right_."she stated."All we have to do is just pray that between now and then, Dean's unwelcome visitor behaves itself."

Yeah, since when did things ever go our way, Sam thought to himself with a frown.

He had no idea how right he was.

TBC

I know I put some demon Dean in the story a bit early, but I wanted to kinda give you all a teeny taste of what was to come, and believe me it was only a _teeny_ taste.

R&R if you liked and think its worth continuing!

P.S: This is kinda spoilerish, so if you don't want to know about something that's going to happen on the show, don't read!

._ I just read that in the season finale that the brothers perform an exorcism at the beginning that has bad repercussions for one of them! My story is coming to life! I promise I started writing this before I read the spoiler! Yay!(that is if it's Dean, but Sam would be cool too!)_


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to those who've reviewed and I hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything to do with Supernatural unfortunately!

Legion

Ch.3

Throughout what little remained of the night and also the following morning, while Sam and Missouri set forth putting their plan into action, Dean laid in the guest room bed, wide awake the whole time, staring up at the ceiling overhead. Closing his eyes and feigning sleep only when he heard the door to the room softly creaking open every so often when one of them stuck their head in to check on him.

People are so delusional sometimes he thought as he lay there. He didn't think it in a mean way because

he knew they meant well. But come on! Did they seriously think he would go to sleep after what had happened earlier when he'd let his defenses down for what, 2 minutes? Nope,not one hell of a chance that would happen folks.

Truth be told, Dean had been awake, other than that brief lapse, for the past 4 days or so thanks partly to fear of what could happen and partly to various no sleep aids he'd picked up here and there, and though he was fully aware of the unhealthiness factor of what he was doing, he was _more_ aware of what would happen if he didn't do it, and so far his plan had been working out pretty well.

This had been the first time in the um...well 4 days or so since he'd attempted actual sleeping, that the thing in him had gained full control of his body. Then this shit had to happen.

He just had to let Sam talk him into coming to Missouri for help didn't he?

Not that there was many other options since their dad was, as per norm for him nowadays,MIA and made no reply to the many calls his little brother had made.

Dean was usually a firm believer in his dad and didn't tend to question the rationalization of his actions like Sam did constantly, but didn't he even care that they had no idea what to do to fix this? Didn't he care about what was happening to _him_? They,_he_, really needed him right now, and though he hated to admit it to himself, and would never admit it to Sam, his faith in his father was waning, and that was something that hadn't even been in the realm of possibilities before.

Things seemed pretty helpless in his opinion.

No priest was going to agree to help 2 men who just come up and tell them that one of them is possessed by a demon. A demon that they'd just happened to accidentally oopsy and let inside them when they were performing their own _unsanctioned_ exorcism.

Like Missouri had said, he'd known what a big deal performing an exorcism on his own was. He also knew that priests had to go through all kinds of channels just to even have it considered to be done,and that took time. Time that the little girl hadn't had. She'd have died before they found a another priest who was willing, as the now dead one had been, to put their own well being at risk. Those type of priests, the _real_ priests, were few and far between.

So... Dean had taken matters in his own hands in his usual reckless manner, and now, even though he'd accomplished saving the girl, he himself was undeniably, without a doubt, royally fucked.

Look on the bright side Dean, he thought with sad grin, at least it picked you and not Sam. Could you imagine a demon getting a hold of Sammy and his "shining". That would have spelled chaos for sure.

He was tired.

Not really so much physically as mentally. Even now he felt the thing inside him pulling at his mind, trying to regain control once more, and he didn't know how much longer he could keep it locked in.

Aw quit your whining, he chided himself. You can handle this. It's just another demon, and think of how many of those you've killed in the past years.

Yeah, but what about Sam, can you be sure that he is safe during this?

He'd sworn he would never let anything happen to his brother, no matter what, and he meant to do just as he'd sworn. Even though, right now the biggest threat to Sam was laying right here in this bed. So if it happened to come to the point where he couldn't fight it anymore?

Well...he had plans for that too

Pushing this thought aside, he quickly closed his eyes when thought he heard the door creak, playing asleep as he waited for the expected noise of it closing again. No such noise came, and other than a slight breeze from the open window blowing in, the room remained silent.

Must have imagined it, he thought, but still waited a few seconds longer before opening his eyes just to be sure.

"Hello dear."his mothers voice said as he opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of her face hovering inches from his own.

"Holy shit."he whispered with a sharp intake of breath, closing his eyes again quickly, thinking maybe he was having a delusion brought on by lack of sleep,and that she'd be gone when he reopened them.

No such luck, he reopened them and she was still there. He started to yell for Sam, but was silenced from doing so by her putting a finger to his lips and shaking her head, saying, "Dean, sweetie,I wouldn't do that if I were you."with a gentle smile curving on her lips.

How many nights he'd laid awake watching over his brother as he slept peacefully, wishing he could hear the very voice that he was hearing now just once more.

"Mom?"he whispered when she moved her finger a moment later, tears welling in his eyes.

Then, he sniffed, and noticed the smell that accompanied her.."My mother's dead."he stated numbly.

"Yes, I am."she said with a nod, standing straight as he sat up on the bed.

"Why are you here? What do you want?"he asked her guardedly.

"Why would you ask that my sweet little boy?"she asked with a pout."Aren't you happy to see your mommy again?"

"Yes, if you were really her, but we both know you're not."he replied angrily.

If their was one memory he'd managed to keep entirely intact of his mother, it was the way she'd smelt like flowers every time he'd been near her, and when he'd inhaled earlier, the scent that had emitted from what now stood pouting before him was definitely not flowers.

"What do you mean sweetie? Of course I'm your mother."she replied, reaching a hand out towards his bare shoulder.

He flinched away from it as he stood up from the bed.

"My mother didn't ever smell like..like warmed up shit."he said, narrowing his eyes at her.

Yeah, it was lame, but at the moment it was all he could think of to describe the horrid stench coming from her.

"That was before I got gutted and burned to death insuring the safety of you and your brother. Or have you forgotten that already, you ungrateful little bastard?" she hissed in reply, her smile morphing into a sneer, adding,"I don't imagine you'd smell like flowers anymore after that either, now would you?"

"Now I _know_ you're not her. My mother never cussed a day in her life."Dean stated, giving her a sneer of his own."So drop the fucking act and get lost."

"Oh poor delusional little Dean, don't you realize that I'm not going anywhere until you pay for what you have done to me?"

"What happened to my _mother_ was not my fault. I know who you are, so go back wherever you've been for the last few days and don't come back out! Now leave!"he ordered, closing his eyes tight, willing it to be gone when he reopened them.

"You're making things so hard for yourself boy. . Much harder than they have to be,"she said as he stood with his back pressed against the wall, eyes closed. "You're not going to win. I _will_ have total control of you very soon. Me standing here now is a testament to that."

"I said for you to leave."he repeated sternly."it's my body and I'll die before I let you have it."

It let loose a musical feminine laugh then said,"I do admire your resilience, but I'm also very bored with it. Now open your eyes and look at your mother when she's addressing you!"it yelled.

He started to not do as it asked, but if he didn't it would only make him seem afraid, and he was not going to give the thing inside him the pleasure of that, so he did as requested.

"That's a good boy. Now give us a kiss."the disgusting burnt thing that stood smoldering in front of him said, moving towards him with outstretched arms."Cause mommy loves you."

He tried to get away from it, but he had inadvertently put himself in a corner which held no means of escape, so he could only stare in disgust and horror as it finally reached him, forcefully pulling him into a tight hug, the heat coming from its body quickly scorched through the t-shirt he was wearing.

He screamed.

It was burning him, and it hurt like a bitch.

"Get off me!"he yelled, then yelled again, this time saying,"Sam!"

"Just give in my precious boy and we can be together forever."it said through burnt lips.

"Fuck you! SAAAAMMMM!" he screamed as it burnt totally through his shirt and was now in contact with bare skin.

In the kitchen they heard the scream, and Sam immediately jumped up in alarm, running to the bedroom door and flinging it open.

"Dean!"he exclaimed, seeing his brother pressed tightly up against the wall smoke pouring from his burnt clothing.

"No! Don't touch him Sam."he heard Missouri cry in warning as he automatically raced towards him.

"I have to do something."Sam said, putting his hand out to touch Dean, who was writhing in pain against the wall. He jerked it back with a hiss of pain when the intense heat emitting from his brother, burnt him upon contact, yelling"Shit!"

"Sam!"Dean yelled again, unaware, due to the pain being inflicted on him, of the fact he was standing right in front of him."SAM!"

"I'm right here Dean!"Sam yelled back, and seeing his face twisted in a grimace of pain, reached towards him only to be burnt again.

"Missouri?"Sam yelled frantically, looking at the woman pleadingly.

Instead of replying, she quickly walked from the room, leaving Sam staring with his mouth dropped open in shock.

Where'd she go? He thought in disbelief, but she appeared again at that moment holding a cross that Sam seemed to remember had been hanging on the living room wall.

"What are you going to do with that?"he asked, seeing her walk purposefully towards Dean. "That'll just make it mad!"

"Be quiet Sam."she said calmly, and having reached Dean pressed the cross to his already red chest.

At this action, Deans mouth flew open and an unearthly wail emitted from it, his eyes changing black once more.

"Dean, I know you can hear me now."she said, holding it firmly against him,"Make it go away. Take control of your own body again."she ordered.

"You're all going to die! All of you!"he screeched at her in reply."You're going to lose and then you're going to die!"

"Dean! Take control back. You can do it."she said, smiling encouragingly at him as she ignored the steady stream of cursing and such coming from his mouth."Come on Dean. You did it before, you can do it again."she continued as Sam stood there feeling totally helpless, praying that his brother had it in him to do as the woman asked.

After what seemed like an eternity, her order was obeyed as the pressure holding Dean to the wall was removed and he dropped to the floor, landing on his hands and knees.

He looked up then, his black eyes meeting both his brothers and Missouri's in turn, "_Vos mos non lucror."(you will not win) _"it hissed angrily.

As soon as these words had left his mouth, Deans eyes cleared, and Sam cautiously approached him once more.

This time when he touched his shoulder, he felt no heat or other form of resistance.

"Dean? Is it you now?"he asked, meeting his brothers eyes.

"Y-yeah, it's me."Dean answered slowly, but clearly, his teeth clenched against the pain of his burns.

"Oh fuck."Sam said, taking in the severity of the large burn that covered his brothers chest and torso almost entirely."We're going to have to take you back to the hospital Dean."

"No. It's n-not as bad as it looks."Dean protested with a quick shake of his head, and painstakingly rose from the floor, keeping his head lowered slightly so Sam hopefully wouldn't notice the few stray tears that had escaped from his eyes.

"It looks like you've got 3rd degree burns Dean."Sam argued, grabbing his arm just in time to save him from falling back down again."This isn't like before. This is serious."

"What can they do for me at a hospital Sam? Not a damn thing. So I'm not going, okay?"

"They could give you some pain pills, or something."he said in reply, making an effort to talk some sense into him.

"That's a great plan Sam. I'll just take some pain pills to knock me out and end up killing everyone in the hospital. Gee, why didn't I think of that?" Dean said, grimacing as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Alright."Sam relented, knowing what Dean said was true, and moved aside as Missouri came back into the room holding a bottle of Aloe rub.

"Thanks."Dean said as she started applying it to the burns.

She just smiled and continued her task..

"How'd you know what to do, or that it would even work?"Sam asked her, putting a hand on Deans unmarred shoulder in a gesture of support.

"I didn't, but I figured it was worth a try." she replied, frowning at the even sadder shape he was now in.

"What happened Dean? Did it sneak in while you were asleep again?" Sam asked.

"No, I was..."he had to stop and bite his lip when she rubbed a particularly bad area so as not to cry out, but continued a minute later,"I was awake this time."

"Crap, that's not good is it?"Sam asked no one in particular.

"Not good at all." Missouri muttered as she finished up." Now try not to touch it Dean, the aloe will help to numb it as long as you don't rub it off, okay honey?"

"Okay."he replied with a nod, then silence filled the air.

"I almost couldn't take it back this time."Dean said a minute later after shaking his head no at the shirt Sam had took from his bag and held out to him.

"Take what back?"Sam asked, though he had a pretty good idea.

"My body Sam. What else would I mean?" Dean snapped in reply.

"Well, that doesn't matter. All that matters is you _did_ take it back."

"Whatever."Dean mumbled, then looked at Sam and asked him,"Did you see anything?"

"When?"

"When you came in here. Did you see anything or anyone in here with me?"

"No, why? Who was here?" Sam asked with a frown.

"Oh nobody. Just the thing inside me playing with my mind."

"I'm sorry we left you in here alone. I realize now that was a total mistake, but it won't be one that happens again." Sam said, feeling incredibly guilty.

"It wasn't your fault Sam. I don't really think it would have mattered if you were here or not."

The sound of the doorbell ringing cut off whatever Sam would have said in reply to that, and Missouri set the aloe down on the dresser and went quickly to open the door, leaving the brothers alone in the room.

Looking at Sam questioningly, Dean asked him,"Who is that?"

"Not positive, but my guess would be the priest that she called to performanexorcismonyou.." Sam answered, running the last words together, while looking at Dean from the side of his eyes to gauge his reaction.

"She got a priest to agree to doing it this quick? Don't you think you might have told me this before he came ringing the bell? Or do I not matter in this case?" Dean asked through clenched teeth, narrowing his eyes at his brother.

"Well, you were sleeping so soundly and I just didn't want to wake you. You really needed the rest." Sam replied, choosing his words carefully.

"Uh huh. Well, I guess I really shouldn't be mad anyway since I need to get this fucking thing out now."Dean said with a sigh, leaning his back against the headboard of the bed. He looked sown at his burnt chest. Frowning, he looked at Sam and asked him,"Do you think this will leave a scar? Cause chicks really like it when I show my chest and all."

Sam couldn't help but laugh at his question It was such a typical Dean thing to ask.

"What? It's not funny Sam, I'm serious."Dean said, glaring at him.

"Um..I don't know Dean." Sam said when he had finally gotten himself under semi-control."If it does we'll save up all our money and take you to a plastic surgeon. Maybe we can get a package deal and get you a breast enlargement while we're at it."

"Not funny."Dean said punching his arm, then saying,"Ow, ow, ow. Shouldn't have done that." when the movement resulted in pain.

"That's what you get."Sam said with a smirk.

"I will never allow myself to hurt you."Dean said solemnly, all humor disappearing from his face.

"I know."Sam replied, solemn also.

"Never, ever..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You'll never hurt me. I get the point." Sam interrupted.

"No, I don't think you do."Dean said, giving him a meaningful look.

"Oh.."Sam said when he realized what he meant. "It won't come to that, so don't even think about it."

"I hope you're right."

TBC

Okay, the real good stuff starts next chapter. I have lots of twists in store , so I hope ya'll continue reading! R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry for the slightly long wait between posting a new chapter. :-)

Oh, and I'm about to do the so very hated thing of... bringing a female character into the story, but before all you OC haters throw many sharp objects at me, I promise she won't take away from our boys any, and it's not gonna turn into a sappy love story. Only a little flirting. I give my word! Hopefully you won't hate her that much_crosses fingers_ As always please R&R!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything to do with Supernatural unfortunately!

Legion

Ch.4

"Hello Eli."Missouri said with a smile, opening the front door to find that, as she'd expected, the priest she'd told Sam of stood there.

"Missouri."he said with a curt nod of his head.

"I'm glad you could find time to come so quickly."she said, stepping aside and motioning for the man to enter.

"As I told you on the phone, I merely agreed to come an assess the situation, only afterwards will I decide whether to take any action."he said as he walked into the house, removing his hat upon entering the door.

Hearing the sound of something falling to the ground, Missouri paused in closing the door behind him, looked out towards the driveway and saw a woman bent over, picking up the contents of a medical bag that she'd apparently dropped. Scooping up the final item, she stood up straight, pushed a stray piece of brown hair that had fallen out of the tight bun she'd had it pulled into, and continued making her way towards the porch.

"Hi."she said, giving Missouri a warm smile.

"Well hello there. I wasn't aware Eli would be bringing anyone with him."Missouri said guardedly.

"I wasn't planning too, but Miss Daugherty happened to be eavesdropping on our conversation and insisted on accompanying me." Eli spoke up from behind Missouri," She is one of the doctors who are assigned to, what I think of as, spying on the priests while they're on the _official_ outings such as this. They're required to come along to make sure we use the utmost care and sensitivity in our work. I tried to explain the situation and get through to her that in this case her help was unneeded, but we all know how you women are."he said, looking heavenwards as he said the last part, a unhidden look of annoyance on his face.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Daugherty." Missouri said, rolling her eyes at the priest as she gave the woman a sympathetic smile."I'm sure working with Eli has been quite an experience for you."

"First of all Father,"she said with a glare at the priest,"I was _not_ eavesdropping. I just happened to be in the library where you took the call. It's not my fault you didn't see me behind the pile of research books I was in the midst of studying now is it? And believe it or not Missouri, I actually rather enjoy working with Father Mullins. He doesn't try to pretend that he actually wants me with him, which compared to some of the others, is a welcome breath of fresh air. His honesty is one of his most endearing traits."the woman said in reply, then after putting her bag down, added," _That_ is why I insisted on coming with him. I wanted to be here if he needed me. And its Katherine, Missouri, but please call me Kat. That Mrs. stuff makes me feel old."

"I can do that." Missouri replied, taking an instant liking to the woman.

"I do not even need to tell you how unorthodox it is for me to be here do I?" asked Father Mullins haughtily. . A tall stocky man in his late 50's with dark hair that was graying around the temples, he posed an imposing figure to most with his sour expression, but not to Missouri. "Or in how much trouble I could get with the diesis for this unapproved visit?"

"Now you know I wouldn't have called you unless it was a dire emergency Eli." Missouri said, narrowing her eyes at him as she spoke." So you can drop that tone with me right now."

The younger woman put a hand over her mouth in an unsuccessful attempt to mask the loud snicker that was released when she saw the expression of outrage that crossed the priests face.

"I'm glad you find something that, if it were found out by the right people, could be the end of my years as a priest so amusing Katherine." he said with a scowl, whipping his head around to glance disapprovingly at her.

"I'm..._umm_..I'm sorry father. I'm just not used to hearing someone other than myself put you in your place."she replied, winking at Missouri as she said this, and added sincerely to him,"And if you're worried about _me_ telling anyone about this little side job, than you needn't. I could get in just as much trouble as you, you know. If it makes you feel better though, I give you my word, one professional to another, that what happens here, stays here. As I said earlier, the reason I insisted on coming was I just want to help, that and I am quite fascinated by the whole medical side to this field of the paranormal."

"Where is the boy?" Eli asked, turning his head towards Missouri, who had been watching this exchange with an amused expression.

"He's in the guest bedroom."she replied.

"Then what are you waiting for, or were you not intending on introducing us to him ?" he asked, taking off his long coat and draping it over the arm of the couch.

"Of course I am."she replied with a withering glare. "Just make yourselves at home, and I'll be right back."

"So, how old is the little fellow?"Kat asked after taking her own coat off, settling down beside Eli on the couch. When Father Mullins had referred to Dean as the boy, she'd assumed that he would be well...a boy.

Exorcisms were so rare nowadays that she had always jumped at the chance to accompany him or any other priest on the very few exorcisms that had been sanctioned prior to this. Of the 3 she'd seen, 2 had been young children, and the other an elderly man. Even after seeing the ritual performed , she still had her doubts that they had actually been "possessed". It was quite feasible that they had suffered from some type of mental illness. From what she's witnessed they'd exhibited nothing other than the ability to speak in languages that others claimed they hadn't known prior to the onset of their possession. She doubted this case would prove to be much different.

"That depends on which little fellow you're talking about."."a deep masculine voice answered her question, breaking into her thoughts. She looked up in surprise and saw a attractive brown haired, yet very pale and sickly looking young man staring at her with amused green eyes surrounded by dark circles. He was leaning heavily on a younger man with darker brown hair, whom he had his arm draped around for support..

Missouri hadn't had to go tell him and Sam to come into the den, they had already been doing so, and had met her in the hall.

"The little fellow we're here to see of course."she said curtly, not immediately realizing Dean was that very person.

"Then you're looking at him."he said with a slight grin.

"Oh."she said after a slight pause."You're not a little fellow."

"Nope, terribly sorry to disappoint you."

"No, I'm not disappointed."she said quickly, feeling like a total dimwit at the moment."It's just you're much older than I thought you would be. I was expecting a child."

"Well, I'm _definitely_ not a child."he said with a helpless shrug. The younger man then spoke for the first time, saying with a snicker," Don't let him fool you. He may not be a child in body, but in mind...well, that's a different story."

"Ha ha Sam, very funny." the older of the two said, his words followed by a pained grunt as his legs threatened to give out beneath him. "Think I need to sit down now."he muttered, and Sam's amused look turned to one of concern as he helped his big brother to a chair across the room from the priest and woman.

They watched as Dean slowly sat down, not missing the look of pain that was etched just beneath the surface of the smile that was on his face.

"You alright?"Sam asked after he'd helped him settle into the chair.

"Yeah, yeah. Shoo fly."he replied, waving his hand at him.

"Shoo fly? That's got to be one of the gayest things I've ever heard you say, and believe me, you've said plenty."Sam said, pulling the footstool in front of Dean's chair to the side, plopping down on it. There were plenty other places to sit, but he felt the need to be close to him.

"He's only running his mouth cause he thinks I can't kick his ass right now, but you're wrong buddy."Dean said, pointing a warning finger at Sam.

"Then bring it on."Sam said with a roll of his eyes and shake of his head, before remembering they were not alone. Turning his attention to the priest and woman, he remembered his manners and jumped up, walking towards them.

"Hi, I'm Sam Winchester."he said, extending his hand out to each of them in greeting as he did so.

"Father Eli Mullins." the priest said, returning his handshake firmly.

"Dr. Katherine Daugherty, but call me Kat."the woman said, also grasping his hand firmly.

"Okay, nice to meet you Father Mullins and Kat. Mr manners over here is my brother Dean."he said with a smile, nodding at him.

"You'll have to forgive me for not giving the same exuberant greeting as Sammy. I'm not getting around so good right now." Dean said with an apologetic grin to them, and once again Kat found herself feeling like a total unprofessional as she studied the 2 of them closely.

She considered herself to be a very good judge of character, and had found that you could learn a lot out about a person by their body language and words in just the first minutes ofter meeting them.

Going by this thus far, it was apparent that Sam was the more serious of the two, and was very protective of his older brother. He might kid and joke around, but she had a feeling that if he thought anyone posed a threat to Dean, little brother was more than capable of defending him, or at least put up one hell of a fight trying to do so.

In the elder brothers case, well he looked more like the fun loving type. Despite the fact he was obviously ill, his green eyes held a mischievous glint. That, combined with that devilish grin gave her the opinion that he was, well...the only word she could think to describe him was, hot.

Extremely hot.

Heck, little brother was extremely hot also. Maybe it would prove to be an even more interesting trip than she'd first thought.

Just by looking at Dean, one couldn't tell the extensiveness of the injuries his clothing hid, but the way he was constantly shifting and moving on his chair, a pained look on his face, attempting to find a comfortable position made Kat's doctor instincts kick in. In the end, she decided to wait though, and hear the story behind the situation before she imposed herself on him.

"My name is Sam, not Sammy."the younger brother said indignantly, pulling her attention back to the conversation taking place.

Good god woman, you're 28, not 12, not to mention Mr hot is supposedly housing a nice demon, so snap out of it, she mentally chastised herself.

"You're a doctor huh?"Deans voice broke into her thoughts. She looked up and found him staring at her with curiosity and nodded, clearing her throat as she replied,"Yes, that is correct."

"I've been a doctor."Dean said, and Sam gave him a withering look as he argued,"You did not. He's lying, don't believe him."

"You're no fun Sam."he said with a pout. Which turned into another grin when he added,"He's right. I technically was never a doctor, but playing doctor has always been one of my favorite games. Do you like to..."

"Dean Winchester, you will not finish that question if you know what's good for you." Missouri said, giving him a warning look as she came back into the living room carrying a teapot and several cups.

"Hehehe."Sam snickered after she said this."She told you."

"I was led to believe that someone here was in need of my assistance."the priest interrupted, gazing evenly at the brothers.

"Uh yes sir, once again I'll clarify that said person would be me."Dean said, raising his hand and waving it in the air.

"Well, if you're done with your senseless chatter and ridiculous attempts at flirting, then maybe we can get down to business."

"Okay, no problem father. You're the boss."

"We will start by you telling me exactly what happened to land you in this predicament."

Dean and Sam both nodded and started telling their story to the priest who sat listening intently to every detail. Finally they told him about what had occurred just prior to his arrival, and after finishing, sat looking at him expectantly.

"Well that is quite the tale."he said a moment later, then giving Dean a look of disapproval said,"And I'm to understand that you knew exactly what the consequences could be when you performed this reckless act?"

"Well...yes."Dean replied after deciding that being truthful was the best route to go with this man, who he felt even if he had attempted to lie too, would see right through it.

"Yet you did it anyway, so perhaps you should just have to deal with the consequences."the priest said shortly."Knowingly performing a ritual that can only be properly done by a priest with such recklessness abandonment just shows me that you hold in no regard, nor have any respect for yourself nor the others around you. Who's to say that if I did successfully extract this "demon", if that's what it truly is, from you that you will not just turn right around and do such foolishness again. So what would be the point in helping you. The only thing I can offer to you is advice, and that would be to look before you leap. Now if you'll excuse us, Miss Daugherty and I will be on our way."

"That's just fine with me."Dean said through gritted teeth."Because I don't need need your fucking help anyway. You call yourself a priest. A "man of the cloth", but know what you really are? A damn poser who has his self-righteous head stuck so far up his own ass that he wouldn't know a demon if it walked up and bit him."

"Dean!"Missouri said loudly, appalled by his words.

"No, no. Just let me finish what I'm saying."Dean replied without looking at the woman."You have no right to come in here and tell me what I should or shouldn't do because you weren't there to see that little girl, or to watch how much she was suffering. So hell yeah, I helped her, and I'd do it again! If she'd had to wait on one of your sanctioned exorcisms she'd have died while you dilly dallied around going through all the proper channels. Then she probably wouldn't have been approved anyhow, because you people don't know your ass from a hole in the ground. I bet you've never even performed an exorcism have you Father Mullins?"he asked with a smirk

"Hush that filthy mouth of yours right now."Missouri admonished him after this as the priest and doctor sat there with their mouths hanging open in shock."I don't want to hear another word from you!"

"I must take some time to consider all I've been told."Eli replied stone faced as he stood, putting his coat back on while Kat looked uncertainly between him and the other three people in the room." Good day to you all."he added as he walked out the front door.

"I knew you were a fucking coward Eli."Dean said in a low gravely voice." You were before and still are now."

"What did you say to me?"the priest asked, slowly turning back to look at Dean.

"_Vos auditus mihi Abbas_. (you heard me father)"he replied, as Eli and the three others turned to look at Dean.

"Oh god no."Sam muttered, seeing his brothers eyes were once again totally black.

"Who are you?" Eli asked, approaching Dean without hesitation.

"EGO sum plures" (I am many)

"Dico mihi vestri nomen. EGO requiro is per vox of deus"(Tell me your name. I demand this by the power of god) Eli demanded, pulling a small vial filled with holy water from his pocket.

"

"Vos can operor haud vulnero ut mihi vobis solum of unda"( You can do no harm to me with your bottle of water.) Dean said raising up from his chair."Is servo haud voluntas si is quisnam habitum is has haud fides.(It serves no purpose if he who holds it lacks faith.)

Sam was grabbing Deans arm in an attempt to stop him from going any closer to the priest, but was knocked away by a swipe of his brothers hand.

"By the power of god. I order you to leave from his servant."Eli continued, throwing the water on Dean, who fell to the floor while releasing a shriek of pain mixed with anger.

"

"EGO vadum operor nusquam insquequo EGO recieve ut quod EGO have exorior."(I shall do nothing until I achieve that which I come for)he hissed at the priest, then with a flick of his wrist sent the man flying across the room where he landed against the door with a thud.

"I'm fine, I'm fine."Eli said as Missouri and Kat rushed ti his side, and pushed away the hands they offered to assist him in rising.

"What is it you want?"the priest asked after regaining his bearings.

"Abbas. unus quisnam has iuguolo plures of meus liberi of annus. Ut est quis Volo."(The father. The one who has killed many of my children over the years. That is what I want.)

"The father? Do you mean their father?"Eli asked with a look of uncertainty.

"What about our father?"Sam asked quickly."What's he saying?"

"Etiam Sit unus Volo , quod insquequo EGO adepto him suus parvulus vadum exsisto ostendo idem eadem idem misericordia ut is pluo mei (Yes, he is the one I want, and until I get him his child shall be shown the same lack of mercy as he showed mine.)

Taking the cross from around his neck, Eli approached Dean and tossing more holy water on his, chanted a prayer, then touched the cross to his forhead.

"ARRGHHHHH!"he screamed as the cross touched him, his forehead smoking from being burnt by it.

They stayed that way for several more seconds until Dean started breathing in fast pants.

"Addo mihi abbas" (bring me the father) was his last words before he slumped to the floor, landing on his back.

Kat watched in horror as large slashes appeared on his arms while he convulsed on the floor, then doctor kicked in and she ran over to his side, Sam looking with helpless tear filled eyes at his brother suffering what looked like a seizure.

"Help me turn him on his side so he doesn't choke to death."she ordered Sam, who immediately did as told, and she placed her stethoscope on his chest to check his heart rate.

"Oh god!"she said unable to hold in the alarm she felt when she timed the beats.

"What? What is it?"Sam asked frantically.

"His heart rate is near 200 bpm."she replied.

"That's bad, right?"Sam asked, knowing it was but asking anyway.

"Very. It's weakening his heart, which could lead to a attack."she replied, cleaning his new wounds and applied bandages.

Eli was standing, watching the events that were taking place for a moment, then walked over and grabbed his coat, put it on, and walked towards the front door.

"You're leaving?"Missouri asked, following him, fuming with anger.

"I am, but I will be back. I just need to go pick up some necessary items."

"So you'll do it?"Sam asked, looking up from Dean to the man.

"Yes."was his only words, but right as he was closing the door he told Missouri.

"I think if at all possible, you should get his father here quickly."then left.

While Missouri went to call John Winchester once more, Sam and Kat worked on cleaning up and calming his brother who now lay on his side, staring with glazed eyes at nothing.

"It's going to be fine bro I promise. You're going to be fine."Sam said softly as he wiped his sweat covered face with a wet cloth.

He only hoped he wasn't lying to him.

TBC

Not as exciting as I had originally planned, but I've decided to draw the story out a little longer so I can work in all the stuff I want to. So forgive me if this chapter was a little boring! R&R!

Coming up: A possible death, a certain person finally shows up(wonder who that could be?) ,and a startling revelation is revealed.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi all, here's chapter 5 finally. Thanks to those who've reviewed so far, and I hope this chapter won't disappoint ya.

Oh yeah, I was having to look up all the Latin as I went, so I just decided to let the demon speak English. So just assume he's still speaking another language please.

" Legion"

Ch5.

"Dean?"Kat asked, bent down over the bed where she and his brother had moved him after his last episode. When he didn't automatically reply, she repeated herself, but this time much louder."Dean! Can you hear me?"

"Of course I can hear you.."he replied, his fully coherent eyes now fixed on her,a sardonic expression on his face."Why? Is deafness a side effect for demon possession that I haven't heard of? I'm new to this so I need all the info I can get you know?""

He was being a smart ass. Taking his anger out on her since he couldn't do so to the actual source of his ire.

She wasn't going to hold it against him though, but regardless chose not to reward him with a reply.

"Here, lets take your temperature and see how things are."she said, feeling a bit awkward as she pulled out the thermometer. "Hmmm...102.5." she muttered to herself.

"I could have told you I was hot."he said, raising his eyebrows comically as he did so.

Normally she would have responded to such a flirtatious manner with a like remark, especially to someone who looked like he does, but after what had happened earlier...

And despite his actions and words, he was a very sick young man, and she couldn't do anything for him. This wasn't something she could fix with any of her medicines.

It was nothing like the little kid who'd gotten a marble stuck in his nose, or even the teenage girl who'd begged her to prescribe some birth control without telling her parents. Both of which had been things that she'd encountered while working at the clinic for several years, and though the girls case had been one she'd had to handle carefully, she'd still found a way to work things out.

This "demon" inside of him was slowly killing him. In the past hour since the end of his last attack, his temperature had risen 1 and a ½ degrees. Several of the slashes, gouges or whatever it is that they were that covered his body were infected. Not to mention the burns on his chest.

Sure, she'd given him medicine to try and lower his fever, and cleaned and re-bandaged his injuries, but instead of the desired outcome his condition was declining instead of improving. She couldn't help but wonder if by trying to help him she was actually making things worse. That the thing inside him was laughing at her while sapping the life from him.

Where he needed to be was in the hospital, but she felt without a doubt that if she suggested this he would only refuse to go.

She was jarred from her thoughts by the sound of his voice once more.

"Could you please not do that?" Dean asked with a wince, closing his eyes quickly, raising a hand and swiping weakly at the penlight she was shining in them to check his pupil response, knocking it to the ground.

"What? Oh, sorry."She said in a high pitched nervous voice, moving instinctively away from him at this unexpected action.

Clearing her throat, she took a deep breath, picked the light up, turned it off, and hesitantly continued working.

Where the heck was Sam? He'd told her he'd be right back, but that had been a half hour or so ago, and he'd still yet to return.

She wished that she was not alone in the room with Dean.

She felt shame at her cowardice, but what if he "demoned"out again? Attacked her as he'd done to Father Mullins?

He seemed harmless enough at the moment, with his pale face and red tinged cheeks. But...he could easily be playing possum just to get her to drop her defenses.

Glancing at the untouched food that Missouri had brought to him earlier, she asked."Whens the last time you ate Dean?"

"Yesterday or the day before,who knows."he replied with a shrug, adding,"I kinda lost interest in it when the very sight and smell of it started making me hurl."

"What about sleeping?" she asked.

"Trust me, you don't even want to know the answer to that one."he answered with a soft chuckle.

"Dean, in order for you body to be able to heal itself you have to eat and sleep." she reprimanded with a grave expression.

"Well, I can't do either." he stated, shifting on the bed as he spoke, causing her to back away once again.

After staring silently at the ceiling for a moment, he spoke again.

She was so shocked by what he said that she bet her mouth must have hit the ground in surprise.

"You're scared of me."he stated almost so quietly that at first she didn't think she'd heard right.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, you're scared of me?"he repeated."Right?"

Was reading minds one of his demonic powers?

"What? Hehe. Don't be.."she answered with a nervous chuckle, not meeting his glance, then sighed as she decided to be truthfull. "I'm not going to lie to you Dean. Yes, I am scared of you. _Anyone_ who would say they weren't would be lying."

"That's what I figured you'd say."he said with a bitter chuckle."It's funny how one day you are a chick magnet that women can't wait to get their hands on and then the next you're a freak who they don't even want to be around, much less touch."

"You're not a freak Dean."she argued.

"Oh really? Then what would you call it?"

"Uh...Demoniacally challenged?" she offered up lamely.

"Demoniacally challenged? Is that the proper medical term for it?"he asked, showing the first signs of a genuine grin since they'd started talking."That actually sounds kinda cool. Has a much better ring to it than freak,huh?"

"Not really. I'd prefer Dean, but if you want me to call you the demoniacally challenged man then I will, whatever makes you happy."she said straight-faced, patting his shoulder.

"Ah, another comedian."he said with a actual laugh, which he regretted afterwards because of the pain that shot through him from doing so."Ow, ow, it hurts when I laugh."he croaked out, trying to sit up on the bed.

"Then common sense would say not to laugh anymore now wouldn't it?"she asked, putting her hand on his shoulder and pushing him back down, turning serious as she said,"Don't do that. It won't help."

"Will anything help?"he asked.

"Sure, I have all kinds of painkillers I could give you."

"Will they put me to sleep?"

"Some definitely, others possibly."she replied.

"Then I guess we can forget that."he said with a sigh, closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry about all this, but I know Father Mullins will do everything in his power to help you, and so will I."she said, looking at the pained expression etched into his pale handsome face

"Well, there is one thing you might could help me with."he said quietly, opening one eye to look at her."_One_ thing we haven't tried."

"What?"she asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Sexual healing. They say it works wonders."he replied with a grin.

"Ugh!"she exclaimed, smacking his shoulder lightly."You perv!"

"What was that for?"he asked, looking innocently at her, pouting."You offer to help, and then you hit one of the only places on my body that doesn't already hurt when I wanna take you up on it. You're just mean."

"That's me. Just a big ole meanie."she said with a shake of her head, taking his blood pressure once more to see if it had regulated.

"That bad?"he asked, seeing the frown on her face.

"Lets just say its not normal."she replied, not wanting to alarm him any more than he already was.

He was about to ask just what she meant by not normal when the doorbell rang.

Great, the priest is back, he thought with a feeling of dread. Now the real fun begins.

There was a knock on the door and without waiting for any acknowledgement it opened to reveal not Father Mullins, but the great elusive John Winchester himself.

"Dad."Dean said with disbelief.

"Hello son."John said, walking over and standing beside the bed.

John wanted to hug him, but from the look of things doing so would only hurt him, so he instead put his hand out and squeezed his shoulder.

Kat stood there awkwardly, looking back and forth between them for a second, then cleared her throat and said,"Well, I'm just going to go on out in the kitchen now or something, but if you need me just yell."and exited the room, almost running smack into Sam who shouldered past her and closed the door behind him.

"Well, well, look who decides to show up finally."Sam said angrily, leering at his father."What was it that got you to come? Missouri calling?"

"Sam, don't."Dean said from the bed, where he'd successfully struggled into a sitting position.

"No Dean. He's going to hear what I have to say."Sam said through gritted teeth."You didn't come when he was dying before, but we, without your help, fixed that, so despite my own feelings in the matter, Dean talked me into letting that one slide, but not this time. Hell no! I know you probably don't give a shit about me, and it really doesn't bother me that much anymore. But Dean? He's tried to be everything you want him to be. And how do you repay that? I've called you _every_ _day_ for 2 damn weeks, asking for you to come help him dad, and you can't even at least return the call?"

"Sam, there was something..."John started to argue, but his youngest interrupted him.

"Something _important_ going down? Something more important than your own son? I don't even want to hear that bullshit."

"I'm sorry son."John said sincerely."I can't tell you, _both_ of you, how sorry I am. I've just become guilty of the fact of relying that you two can handle most things on your own. What's important is the fact that I'm here now, and we're going to beat this, together, as a family."

"Oh give me a fric..."Sam started, but Dean looked at him pleadingly and said,

"Sammy, please don't."

"Fine, okay,"Sam relented with a sigh, sitting down on the edge of Dean's bed. "For now."

"Now boys, I need you to tell me everything about this demon."John said, pulling a chair beside the bed and sitting down."Don't leave even the smallest detail out."

The room grew cold suddenly.

"Oh shit."Sam said, hopping off the bed and turning to look at his brother simultaneously.

"Da.."was all Dean could get out, looking at his father helplessly, before his body went rigid, his eyes blackened, and his head slowly turned towards John.

"Dean?"John asked.

"That's not Dean."Sam muttered, unconsciously moving closer to his dad.

"_Now that we've got the whole family together, maybe it's time we get down to_ business _John Winchester. Here I was starting to think you wouldn't show_"the demons voice spoke from Deans lips."_I shouldn't have doubted the great hunter of demons though should I? A brave warrior in mankind's fight against evil?"_it asked with a howl of laughter.

"That's right. _I_ am the hunter of demons, not my boy. You wanted me here, so I'm here. Now let him go."John demanded, standing from his seat.

"_That's not going to happen. You see, I have a score to settle with you. The best way to do so is to hone in on your weakness. Everyone has a weakness John, and in your case it is family."_

.Turning his head in Sam's direction, the demon laughed deeply, and spoke again."_As I was saying, since you're all here maybe its time you learned some things that have been kept from you Sammy boy."_

" It's not like I'd believe anything you have to say, so don't bother wasting your breath."Sam replied through gritted teeth.

"_Oh but I think you really need to hear this one boy. You see, daddy here has failed to relay the fact that he found and destroyed the demon who was responsible for both your mother and that sweet little piece of ass girlfriend of yours' death."_

Both Sam and his father gasped at the proclamation that was made.

"What? That's not true you bastard."Sam said angrily." He would have told me that."

"_Would he now?" it said with a cackle."Isn't that the truth John? That you killed that demon not even a month after your sons girlfriend was murdered?"_

Looking carefully at his father, Sam awaited his answer.

"Yes, yes it's true."John said quietly.

"But why would you not tell me?" Sam asked, tears of anger forming in his eyes, fists clenched at his sides as he faced his dad.

"I thought it was for the best son. With all three of us working as we do I knew we could continue destroying these creatures, and help assure that no one else ever has to go through what we have, and your brother...well he hasn't been the same since you left for college. It almost seemed like his heart wasn't really into it anymore."

"Oh my god. You selfish bastard. How can you stand there and try to rationalize the fact that you've put myself and Dean in danger almost everyday while trying to find you, and how many restless nights I've spent replaying what happened to Jess continously, thinking I'd never get the chance to avenge her death. Look at him dad, look at your son. You did this too him."

Dean had sat silently, a huge smile of satisfaction on his face as he listened to and watched the exchange taking place before him.

"No one made him do anything, he chose to do this."

"Did he know too?"Sam asked suddenly. The thought popping up in his mind, along with the memory of Dean telling him that he wanted them to all be a family again. "He did didn't he?"he said staring accusingly back and forth between his father and Dean's demon occupied body.

"No, no. I didn't tell him either."John argued, but Sam was so mad that he didn't trust his words.

"Fuck this, fuck you, and fuck Dean. You can both go to hell."Sam yelled, stalking from the room and, ignoring Missouri's questions as he passed her by, he went out the door slamming it shut behind him.

Inside John Winchester stood facing his now standing eldest son, who stared back at him with his strange eyes, a smirk on his face.

"_Now that's what I call a family reunion_."it spoke, then nodding his head, sent John Winchester flying into an old wardrobe that stood in the corner, then into the dresser before Missouri, Kat, and Eli who had practically ran into Sam on his way out, rushed into the room.

Seeing that the priest held a case which no doubt contained all the objects needed to perform an exorcism, the demon smiled, forgetting John for the moment as it said,"_I guess it's time to play Father_."

TBC

I know I said there would possibly be a death in this chappie, but I haven't totally made up my mind if I want to go that route as of yet. Not much demony goodness either, but since I decided to change the plot line a little I held off on it until the actual exorcism begins next chapter. Until then, tata, and don't forget to R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi all! Thanks for the reviews and heres my next chapter. All the Dean lovers out there will probably strangle me, but this one is totally Sam centric. It's not as action packed as my other chapters, but I thought it needed to be written.

" Legion"

Ch.6

"Hey there cutie. You look lonely. What say you buy me a drink and we'll see what we can do about that?" a tall leggy, rather slutty looking blond asked Sam, not waiting for his reply as she sat on the empty bar stool beside him. Licking her lips, she swiveled around to where she was facing his profile, and waited for about a second for him to the expected thing and automatically buy her a drink. When he didn't, she leaned over and said in his ear,"Hello, anybody home?" putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, I'm not interested in buying you a drink or _anything_ else you might be implying, so get your hand off my shoulder and go find someone else to pimp yourself out to."he muttered, not even looking up from the latest in one of the many drinks he'd lost count of, that sat in front of him to see what she looked like.

If he had looked he'd have seen the way her red lips formed into a comedic "O" at his response. It was wiped away quickly though, as she decided he couldn't possibly be turning her down. She must have certainly misheard him.

No one turned her down. Ever. It just didn't happen.

"Okay. I get it. Is college boy playing hard to get?"she purred into his ear, and instead of removing her hand as he'd requested, she let it slide down his shoulder along the front of his chest."If so, I love playing games."

Now normally, Sam would have just politely turned her down again and moved away, but that was would have been on a night when he hadn't just learned that the sole purpose of his being since Jess's death had been ripped away from him, a night when he'd also discovered that his dad had been putting his life, and Dean's on the line everyday in the past months for no reason whatsoever other than a crazy lame ass excuse that they should all be together like a family, and by not telling him that he'd killed the demon that had murdered his mother and his girlfriend, he was in turn bringing them closer to achieving this.

Was he crazy? Did he really think that misleading him for months would aid in him changing his mind about wanting to have a life other than hunting down supernatural beings? That he'd just say, Oh yes, thank you daddy! I want to be the perfect little soldier boy now, just like your faithful lapdog Dean.

Dean. That was to him the biggest betrayal of all. How could he have not told him dad had killed Jess and mom's murderer?

He knew that his dad had denied Dean knowing about it, but that was bullshit. It had to be, what with all his brothers recent episodes of just being completely un-macho and telling him that he had hoped that they could be a family again like before, _after _they'd killed the demon. He'd known there was something up with Dean openly admitting his feelings to him. He was just trying to set him up for the big fall. For when he finally found out the truth.

He loved his brother, but the betrayal had cut him like a knife.

"Well, screw you both."he said aloud, downing the last of his drink and remembering the woman beside him, swiveled around to face her, a smile on his face as he grabbed the hand she'd been sliding down his chest in one of his, and said in a sarcastically sweet voice,"Do you not understand English ? I guess you only speak whore, so I'll try to say it slowly for you so you might catch the meaning this time. "I," he said pointing at himself with the hand that wasn't holding hers still." have absolutely no interest in you,"pointing at her." or all the diseases I would catch from that nasty thing between your legs, so keep your fucking hands off of me." and flung her hand he'd been holding away from him to accentuate his words, standing up unsteadily from his stool afterwards intent on leaving.

Of course it didn't work out that way for him, because on the other side of miss skanky there just had to be one of your typical seedy bar type man who took it upon himself to heroically defend her honor.

"You need to show a little respect, because where I'm from boy, we don't talk to a lady like that."he said, standing up to block Sam's exit.

"Yeah? Well, when you see one of those around somewhere you let me know."Sam replied, looking the much larger man straight in the eyes, adding with a sneer,"And I'll be sure to treat _her _with respect."

"Are you smart mouthing me boy?" the man asked angrily, fists tightening at his sides.

Sam actually paused at this point to consider all the possible outcomes and repercussions he might face if he said the first reply that had popped into his head.

There was no doubt that, given Sam's current drunken state, the man could easily put a hurting on him. A real bad one from the angered expression on the mans face.

So, considering his next words carefully, he replied,

"That depends. Let's see, if me saying that you're a fucking loser who's only hope to get laid is to

defend some sluts honor as being smart mouthing, then yes. I suppose I am."he said, asking defiantly,"So what you gonna do about it?"

Obviously he'd decided to go ahead and say those first words. What did it matter anyway if the man beat the shit out of, or killed him even? He had no one left in life he could trust anymore.

"You're gonna wish you hadn't said that boy."the man growled, rearing his arm back to punch him.

Sam didn't even try to dodge the blow, which was every bit as painful as he'd imagined it to be. He just wiped the blood now leaking from his busted lip and asked with a sneer,"Oh come on. Is that the best you can do? My dead grandma could do better than that, you pussy."

As desired, these words enraged the big man even more, and he pulled his arm back to repeat his actions from a moment earlier. Just as he was about to throw the punch a loud voice broke the silence that had came over the bar as the other patrons sat and watched what was happening

"Teddy Mitchell, you will put that arm down right now and not touch that boy one more time."Missouri said, hands on her hips as she glared daggers at the big man."That is unless you want me to implant my foot up your ass."

"He started it Missouri." the man said immaturely, his fist stopping just short of connecting with Sam's face again."He shouldn't disrespect a lady."

"Yeah, that's right."the blond woman interjected. "He shouldn't have disrespected me."

"_Please_."Missouri said sarcastically, rolling her eyes before giving the woman a reproachful glance."We all know you haven't been a lady since you were 12 years old Carla, so you just shut up right now and get out of my sight before I decide to get my foot warmed up on you."

The woman started to retort, but sensing that Missouri was most likely capable of doing as she'd threatened, walked away with an indignant huff.

"Now Teddy, why don't you go and catch her before she leaves. I'm sure she'll be more than willing to show you how grateful she is for your oh so heroic act of punching a 23 year old who's drunk off his ass in the face for her."Missouri said to the man, shaking her head in disgust at his actions.

"Fine, I'll let it slide this time."Teddy relented finally, as his fist unclenched and fell to his side."But keep your friend out of here from now on okay?"

"Fair enough."she said with a curt nod as he walked away, going in the same direction as Carla.

"You, Sam Winchester,"she said as she helped him up from the floor where he had sat down a moment earlier."should be ashamed of yourself."

"Just leave me alone and go back to the rest of the backstabbing liars. I'm fine right where I am."he replied.

"I will do no such a thing, so you better get your skinny little drunken butt up before I have to pick you up and fling you over my shoulder. My backs been bothering me a bit lately, but I assure you I'm still capable of doing it."she threatened.

Even in his current state, it got through to Sam that she meant what she said.

"You know what? Okay, I will get up, but just because I want to."he said rising unsteadily to his feet,"and I'm not going back to your house, so if thats why you're here, it ain't happening."

"We'll discuss this outside where there isn't 50 nosy people listening."she replied, leading him towards the exit.

When they walked out, a cold gust of wind greeted them. The shock of the sudden change in temperature sobered Sam up considerably, well at least to where he could think a little bit better.

"Okay, I'm out. So you can leave me alone now."he said, sitting down on one of two benches that were in front of the bar.

"Get in the car."she ordered in reply, pointing to it as she said this.

"I have already told you, I'm not going back to where they are. They both lied to me, and I just can't be around them anymore."he argued, then added,"If I could have gotten the car out I would have already left town, but since it's blocked in I have to wait on a damn bus which doesn't come until tomorrow."

"Oh poor Sam."she said in a sweet taunting voice."He finds out that the demon who murdered his girlfriend was killed by someone other than him and just up and leaves."

"You think that's why I left? It's isn't."Sam argued, his head raising as he looked at her stonily. "Sure, I'd like to have been the one who did the bastard in, but it really wouldn't have mattered who did it as long as he got what was coming to him. The reason I left is that my dad killed it all that time ago and didn't bother to tell me just so I would keep going on wild goose chases with Dean. I deserved to know that the bastard was dead."

"I understand that part Sam. John Winchester has dropped about 75 on my respect meter, but what I don't understand is what this has to do with your brother. Why you would so easily leave him at the time he needs you most."

"He's no different than dad. He didn't tell me either, so obviously he doesn't care about me anyway." Sam said, swiping at the angry tears rolling down his cheeks."He betrayed me Missouri. You think if the roles were reversed and that it had been his girlfriend who he'd planned to marry, I wouldn't have told him? Even despite the fact that doing so might have led to him leaving I still would have."

"Your brother didn't know any more about it than you did."she stated.

"As John Winchester, the great liar himself, proclaimed."Sam said with a snort.

"No, it's true. I can tell when people are lying Sam. I'm a psychic remember? When he said Dean didn't know, he wasn't lying. Even if he _had _known, that's still no excuse for you acting like such a selfish little ass. Think of how many times he's saved your life, and how when growing up he was always there for you when you needed him. Then I want you to look me in the eye and say he honestly deserves to be thrown to the dogs and shit on by you."

Sam took a moment to reflect on her words, memories of him and Dean as young children, in school, and afterwards flashing through his mind.

No one will be allowed to harm little Sammy as long as I'm around, he remembered him proclaiming on more than one occasion, and he'd always been true to his words. Never hesitating to put himself in danger to protect his little brother.

Then a mental picture of him now popped up, being tortured by the thing inside him, yet still fighting against it instead of given in for fear of hurting him.

She's right, you _are_ a selfish little ass Sam Winchester, he said to himself, now openly crying and not caring who might see it.

Your dad did something bad and you automatically punish Dean for it too. You should be the one that the demon was possessing, not him.

"Y-you're right."he said, finally looking at the woman who had sat down beside him and was now hugging him close."I love my brother and if he were to, well...you know. I don't know what I would do."

"That's the Sam Winchester I know talking now."she said with a warm smile.

"We need to go."he said, hopping up from the ground quickly and heading for her car."They haven't started it yet have they?"he asked her after they'd both gotten inside.

"No, at least they hadn't when I left."she answered, pulling from the parking lot onto the road.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. He'd witnessed an exorcism before, and it wasn't pretty. Dean would need all the support he could get, and he was going to be there to give it, dad hating or not.

"Can I ask you something Missouri?"

"Sure sweetie, ask anything you want."she replied.

"How in the heck did you know all those people in that bar?"he asked.

After a moments consideration, she turned and looked at him, saying straight-faced,"Some things are best left unknown."

He laughed and sat back, remaining silent for the remainder of the trip as he prayed fervently that what they were going to do to Dean worked, and that it didn't kill him in the process.

TBC

Well, that's my Sam chapter. I know its cheesy but I think it was necessary.

Next chapter the exorcism begins!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi all! After too long a wait, and a bout of the ole writers block, I'm finally back with chapter 7. It's not great, but it's at least readable I think:-) As always, R&R!

Thanks to the reviewers, and hope ya like!

Disclaimer: Still don't own em.

Legion Ch.7

Missouri's suggestion of rolling the window down the remainder of the trip worked wonders, and by the time she and Sam entered the front door of her house, he, other than a steadily growing headache, had fully regained all his senses and thought he was prepared for whatever awaited them.

He couldn't have been more wrong, because as soon as they walked in they were greeted by the sound of his brothers anguished screams.

"What the hell?"he exclaimed aloud, shrugging off the hand of restraint that Missouri half-heartedly put on his arm and ran towards the bedroom and flung the door open, yelling his brothers name as he entered.

The first thing that hit him was the instant drop in temperature, and how he could now clearly see his breath before him, which for some reason momentarily struck him as humorous. And then in the next moment two things happened that wiped any humor from the situation whatsoever.

The first was that his dad, who he hadn't noticed was standing directly inside the door, grabbed the arm of his jacket and pulled him to a halt, saying,"Stay back son."as he did so.

The second, and most shocking was what he saw when his eyes found his brother.

Dean was now bound to the bed, screaming and thrashing against the leather straps holding his arms and legs immobile, and the first thought that came to Sam's mind as he gaped at the blood steadily flowing from the long gashes appearing from nowhere on his already ravaged chest was, just how much of the life sustaining liquid his brother could possibly have left in him. The doctor stood beside the bed, a look of helplessness and disbelief on her face, a blood drenched towel gripped tightly between her red stained hands.

The next thought was why in the hell was his dad doing nothing to stop the torture that was being inflicted on Dean.

"Sam, no."his dad said, putting his body between him and his intended destination, forcefully holding him back from reaching it.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?"Sam yelled angrily, trying to push his father out of the way."Untie him. Right. fucking. Now!"

"We can't do that son."John Winchester said, tightening his hold on him.

"What do you mean you can't do that?"Sam yelled.

"That's what it wants Sammy."his father replied solemnly.

"_They're killing your brother Sam!_"the demon yelled from his brothers lips at that instant, following its words with another ear shattering screech.

"It? First of all,that's no it, thats your _son_ and my _brothe_r. Secondly, no one calls me Sammy anymore except Dean, especially you. Now if you don't move right now, my father or not, I swear to god I'll kick your ass."

"_Do you want him to die boy? That's what your father wants! He wants you all to himself so he can use you and your special abilities to hunt!_"the demon yelled, its back arching up from the bed as it strained to escape.

"Sam, do not listen to it, the demon is purposely trying to lure you into releasing him so Father Mullins can't perform the exorcism." John said, staring his youngest straight in the eyes as he tried to block out the sounds made by the evil inhabiting his first born.

"What good is an exorcism going to do if he bleeds to death?"Sam growled at his father.

"_That's what he wants! He doesn't care about your brother, all he cares about is revenge!_"

"If we don't get that thing out of him he's as good as dead anyway son."John Winchester said, squeezing each of his youngest boys shoulders tightly, as if to emphasize his words." If we do this now , maybe we can at least give him a fighting chance. And trust me, It won't kill him Sam. As long as it's inside him, if he dies, it dies also, and I'm willing to bet anything that it doesn't want to go back to hell anymore than your brother wants it staying in him."

"Trust _you_? That's a joke right? Like I'm supposed to trust anything you say to me anymore."Sam said with a scoff."You probably really don't care if he dies or not as long as another demon dies along with him."

In response to this, John did something most unexpected.

Sam knew he was in trouble when his father's eyes darkened with anger, and realized that maybe he'd went a bit too far with that last remark, but it was too late to take it back.

His dad hit him, punched him to be exact, and it hurt like a bitch. For the next moments afterwards all Sam could do was stare at his dad in shock, hand on the side of his face where he'd been struck.

"Don't you ever say anything like that again Sam."his dad said in a low angry growl."I've spent my whole life protecting you boys, and thats what I get in return? That I wouldn't care if your brother died? And it's you that says it to me? I know I was wrong now not to tell you about killing the demon, but did I really deserve that?"

"Ahem.."the priest cleared his throat loudly, bringing both sets of their eyes to rest on him as he said,"Are we ready to begin now?"

Looking at Sam one last time, John nodded.

"And you? Because if you're going to have any problems with this then you do not need to be present for the ritual."Ely said, looking pointedly at the younger Winchester.

"It won't kill him dad?"Sam asked his father quietly, not wanting to trust in his dad, but needing some kind of hope to hold on to.

"I don't think it will son."he replied hesitantly, not really wanting to make any promises, but not daring to think of the alternative.

"_Don't let them do this to me Sammy_!" the demon pleaded, momentarily taking on the regular voice of his brother in a last ditch effort to gain Sam's backing. And he almost did decide to knock his father aside and unstrap Dean, if not for one thing.

His brothers eyes. Instead of green, they were still totally black when he spoke. This one small thing really hit Sam hard for some reason.

The demon was in control, not his brother. And as much as he hated to admit it, he knew without a doubt that Dean would rather be dead than have his body continued to be controlled by the evil currently residing within it.

"You're not my brother." he growled at the demon, who only hissed at him in reply, before turning to the Priest and answering his earlier question in a calm, controlled voice," They'll be no problems from me, so lets do this."

"And you Katherine? Do you wish to stay also?"Father Mullins asked the doctor, who was staring with wide teary eyes at the older Winchesters bloody form writhing on the bed, wanting nothing more than to be able to stop whatever was causing it. In her defense as a doctor, she _had_ attempted to staunch the blood earlier. As a matter of fact, as Sam had already noticed, she still held the blood covered towel clutched in her hands. Her actions had had been to no avail though. Every time she got it slowed in one place, another jagged gash started appearing.

After staring uncertainly back and forth between the bed and the door to the room, she finally nodded and sighed deeply, not knowing of what use she could possibly be, but feeling she should stay just in case there was something she might be needed for.

"Are you sure?"he asked, their eyes meeting.

"Yes, I need to stay and monitor his heart rate and such as I did with the others."she answered gravely with a nod, referring to the other exorcisms, though their victims symptoms had been nothing at all like this.

"Then lets begin."he said, putting on his white surplice, then after kissing his purple stole, draped it around his neck.

He then traced the sign of a cross over first Dean, who spit at him, then himself, and finally each of the others in the room, sprinkling each with holy water while doing so.

He looked at each father and son. Coming to a decision, he handed a paper to Sam, telling him to read it as they proceeded when he reached the part to be replied to.

"Let us pray." he said. "Almighty Lord, Word of God the Father, Jesus Christ, God and Lord of all creation; who gave to your holy apostles the power to tramp underfoot serpents and scorpions; who along with the other mandates to work miracles was pleased to grant them the authority to say: "Depart, you devils!" and by whose might Satan was made to fall from heaven like lightning; I humbly call on your holy name in fear and trembling, asking that you grant me, your unworthy servant, pardon for all my sins, steadfast faith, and the power — supported by your mighty arm — to confront with confidence and resolution this cruel demon. I ask this through you, Jesus Christ, our Lord and God, who are coming to judge both the living and the dead and the world by fire."

He and Sam both said amen.

He then placed his hand on Deans forehead, tracing the sign of the cross once more, and this time, instead of spitting on him, the demon cackled right before a bright stream of red liquid spewed from its mouth, covering the priests white surplice.

"_Ha ha, ha ha, ha_!"it cackled at the momentary look of disgust that crossed Father Mullins face.

"The blood of the son compels you! God, the father compels you! Be gone from this, his child, a warrior in his army!" the priest continued on undaunted, the only other movement he made that even acknowledged the demons actions being to wipe away the blood that had splattered on his reading glasses.

"_No! He and his soul are mine!_"it yelled back, hatred and anger distorting the features on Deans face so much that he was almost unrecognizable, even to his brother and father.

Then unexpectedly, the demon opened its mouth, the screeching emitting from within even louder than previously, and turned its black eyed glare onto Katherine who, other than Father Mullins,was the closest to the bed, muttering an unintelligible string of words in Latin. Then puckered it's lips and blew in her direction, which might have been a funny thing to do, if not for the fact she was lifted, screaming and kicking, into the air, where she hung suspended for a moment before finally being thrown with unimaginable force into the wall behind her.

The three men in the room all stood speechless for a second, staring in disbelief at her crumpled form.

Then Sam, who was the first to break out of his paralysis, ran quickly to where she lay slumped against the wall, his dad and Father Mullins both right at his heels.

"Kat? Are you ok?"Sam asked as he knelt down beside her, but when he received no answer, he reached out to lift her head, which was rested against her chest, long hair covering her face from view.

"Katherine!"Father Mullins exclaimed frantically."Speak to me child."

"I'm afraid that's not possible."Sam said mournfully a few seconds later after he had pushed aside the veil of hair seeing what laid beneath.

"What?" Ely asked, not believing that things could have gotten out of hand so badly within the few minutes that had passed since beginning the exorcism."She can't be..."his sentence trailed off as he saw for himself what Sam had. The once vibrant blue eyes of the doctor now flat and lifeless, a trail of blood leaking from the corner of her mouth.

"My god. She's dead." John Winchester stated flatly.

Sam wiped angry tears from his eyes, holding the woman, who he admittedly hadn't actually known that well''s limp hand in his own.

She was dead. That thing in his brother had actually killed an innocent person who was only there to help.

"_Ha, ha ha, haha, hahaha, hahaha. Your god is not here today!_" the demon laughed maniacally, bloody spittle flying from its mouth.

"No, you're wrong!"Sam exclaimed, rising from the floor after gently laying the womans cool hand beside her on the floor."He is here, and you are going to let my brother go!"

The demon, obviously having expected the killing of the woman to have a different effect, had an almost comical dumbfounded look on its face for a split second, which quickly disappeared as it started laughing once again.

"Father, please finish this."Sam said, reaching his hand out to Ely, who was fighting his own inner demons at that moment. Wondering if perhaps he was out of his league, and thinking how he was almost directly responsible for the death of someone who was a very close friend to him, even if he regrettably hadn't admitted it aloud to her."Please save my brother. Don't let her death be in vain."the younger brother said pleadingly.

"Yes, please help save my boy."John Winchester chimed in now standing beside Sam.

Ely took a deep breath, taking a moment to gather his thoughts, before finally excepting the boys offered hand.

He then leaned over and closed the dead womans staring eyes while making the sign of the cross as he said,"Welcome this, your faithful servant, into your embrace lord, and bestow upon me the strength needed to rid this world of the evil that has committed this injustice." then with a look of newfound determination he turned back towards the bed where the demon lay, still laughing, and said,"You have not won."sprinkling holy water on it writhing form as he spoke.

"You two must leave."he stated, turning to face Sam and John.

"No way! I know that thing killed Katherine, but that doesn't change the fact that it's still inside my brother, and I'm not leaving him. He wasn't responsible for what it did!"Sam said in reply, and he planned on firmly standing his ground.

"I'm not going anywhere either."John said, an equally determined look on his face.

"It's not safe. It killed her, and could easily do the same to you."the priest argued.

"Yes, it could, but I know my boy and he won't allow it to hurt me or Sam."John said in response, smiling sadly as he added,"You see, he's the only of us Winchester's who has managed to keep his priorities straight, and what I may have forgotten for a short while, is that family is top priority."

"He won't hurt us."Sam backed his fathers words by voicing his own.

"Very well, then let's continue."and with one last glance at the dead woman, the Priest picked up where he left off.

TBC

I'm once again sorry for the big wait between chapters, and promise it will only be a few days until the next update. I had to totally change my plans for who I was going to have the demon kill after watching the season finale of a little show called "Grey's Anatomy" so if Katherine being the one to die was a letdown, I apologize, but I didn't have the heart to kill the originally intended person. Anyway, I'm thinking maybe two more chapters and I'm done with this baby, so I hope ya'll hang with me even though this chappie was a little sucky!

R&R please!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey peeps! I know ya'll were thinking I'd just forgotten about this story, but I didn't, so you were wrong! I started a new job, and was a lot pressed for time to do things I really enjoy(writing this and my other stories a good example!) So please forgive me, and I hope this chapter is okay!

Christie

Disclaimer: Still don't own em.

Legion Ch.8 

"Oh mighty father, cleanse this your servant of the evil. Almighty Lord, Word of God the Father, Jesus Christ, God and Lord of all creation; who gave to your holy apostles the power to tramp underfoot serpents and scorpions; who along with the other mandates to work miracles was pleased to grant them the authority to say: "Depart, you devils!" and by whose might Satan was made to fall from heaven like lightning; I humbly call on your holy name in fear and trembling, asking that you grant me, your unworthy servant, pardon for all my sins, steadfast faith, and the power — supported by your mighty arm — to confront with confidence and resolution this cruel demon. I ask this through you, Jesus Christ, our Lord and God, who are coming to judge both the living and the dead and the world by fire." Father Mullins repeated his prayer from earlier once again, his voice at first lacking the deep confidence it had held previously, but growing stronger as he spoke.

Placing his index finger in the air, he repeated the sign of the cross over Dean, who bucked and screamed on the bed but said no taunting words.

"The blood of the son compels you! God, the father compels you! Be gone from this, his child, a warrior in his army!" the priest continued on as the rooms temperature dropped even more, now so cold Sam was shivering, hugging himself for warmth.

"_I will kill all of you! You will die and join my children in hell!"_Dean yelled, his voice echoing as it rang out with an unnatural force. His head jerked again as it had done when killing the doctor, this time lifting Sam and John Winchester, suspending them in the air.

Father Mullins' words faltered at this action as his unwillingness to allow the demon to take any more lives temporarily won out over his duty as a priest to rid the world of the evil inhabiting Dean.

"Don't stop Father." Sam ordered, then continued speaking, now directing his words to his brother. "Dean! I know you're in there! Don't let it do this!" Sam pleaded, his faith in his brother very strong.

Just the fact that he and their father weren't automatically killed as Katherine had been was proof to him that Dean was still buried deep within the body writhing and cackling on the bed.

Father Eli picked up where he'd left off, voice stronger than ever.

"_He's gone boy! I am in control and shall show no mercy to anyone!"_the demon yelled in reply, but it was evident by the expression on his face that an inner turmoil was taking place.

"You're wrong! Dean is in there and he won't let you hurt us!" Sam yelled, nausea growing steadily within him due to the unnatural sensation he was experiencing from being held suspended.

"Son, you have to fight! You don't want this thing to kill your family." John spoke up, Eli's voice carrying out the ritual in the back ground.

"No! This is my body, and you will stop now!" the demon on the bed yelled as Dean temporarily regained control, Sam and John falling to the floor almost immediately afterwards, both released from the demons hold.

"The lord god almighty orders you! Be gone from his vessel demon!" Eli said triumphantly, knowing that the fact Dean was able to do this was proof the demons power was weakening.

"_You may stop me now, but there are millions of my kind on earth and evil will triumph in the end!"_the demon screeched, followed by a howl of pain.

"The power of god commands you! Leave this body and go back to the far depths of hell from which you came!" Eli ordered, splashing more holy water on him.

"_I shall not go alone!"_the demon stated as Deans back arched one final time before a black cloud erupted from his mouth.

"Be gone!" Eli yelled, throwing the water again and then making the cross sign.

One last howl of fury came from Dean, then his body fell limp as the demons essence finished pouring out.

The ritual complete, Eli closed his bible and backed away from the bed. Clearing the path to allow Sam and John room as they rushed forward.

"Dean? Dean!" Sam yelled, grabbing his brothers face between his hands.

After receiving no response, he felt his brothers neck for a pulse and found it was there, the beat growing slower and weaker by the second.,"Dad, help! He's dying! We have to do something!"

"Missouri! Call an ambulance!" John yelled, and was surprised by a hand being placed on his back and Missouri's voice saying,"I already did honey, they're on their way."

She had come into the room immediately following the completion of the ritual, gasped in shock when her eyes fell on the body of the doctor, recovered quickly when she saw Dean, went right to the phone, and called 911.

"Dean, son, can you hear me? You have to hang on." John ordered, knowing that doing so was the best way to get through to his eldest boy.

"Dean! Oh my god, he's not breathing dad!"Sam cried out in alarm."No Dean, please don't do this to me. I need you. "he pleaded, shaking his brothers still, unresponsive form.

"Stop it baby."Missouri said quietly, wiping a tear away quickly as she pulled the younger Winchester into a hug, trying her best not to look at the pale face of the elder brother in the process. She feared it was too late to do anything for him, what with all the blood and trauma his body had taken, and at this point her affections could be better used on the distraught Sam. " Shh...It will be okay baby. Everything will be fine, just calm down."

"No, it won't!" Sam yelled angrily, pulling away from her."Nothing will be alright ever again! First I lost Jess, and now Dean! I don't have anyone anymore, its not fair! And you, you promised he would be okay you bastard! You promised! And now he's dead, just like that demon said he would be! This is all your fault, and I fucking hate you!"he yelled at his father, who only ignored him as he worked diligently at reviving his blood covered son using CPR.

"Come on son, breathe. Please breathe."he mumbled as he stopped pumping on his chest to blow air into his mouth. Crying as he did so, never feeling as helpless in his life as he did now."You can do it, just try."

In the background Eli stood away from the others, silently saying the last rites for the young man as the heartbreaking scene took place before him.

"Yay though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I shall fear no evil..."

Sam sobbed, burying his face in the chest of the woman who held him engulfed in her arms.

Dean was dead, and Sam wanted nothing more than to join him.

"Come on s-son, please breathe."John pleaded, unrelenting in his efforts.

"Stop it, just stop it! You killed him and there's nothing we can do about it!"Sam yelled accusingly."If you'd just told us you found the demon who killed mom and Jess then this wouldn't have happened!"

"Breathe, breathe, come on."John continued, but without the gusto from earlier, having almost given up on expecting any response.

Suddenly, seconds before John gave up,he was awarded by Dean taking a sharp intake of breath, followed by him slowly opening his eyes.

John sighed in relief, while Sam excitedly returned tho his brothers side.

"Is it gone?"Dean asked slowly, feeling disoriented and confused.

"Yes, it's gone."Sam replied, crying happy tears."You're demon free."

"Thank you Father."Dean said to Eli right before he lost consciousness again.

" The ambulance is here."Missouri stated, leaving the room momentarily to let them in.

They came bustling in seconds later, requesting for father and son to move aside so they could work.

Reluctantly Sam and John did as requested.

Sam was still within reaching distance when he was halted by the sound of Dean saying his name.

"I didn't know Sammy."were his only words before being rolled out of the house and placed in the waiting ambulance.

Saying a little prayer, Sam jumped into the ambulance also with John and Missouri following right behind them.

TBC

Yes, it was a little rushed but I really want to finish this story up and not just let it hang in limbo. There's one chapter to go and I'll try and make it more exciting.

Once again, sorry for the crappiness!


	9. Chapter 9

Hi folks, so here it is, my final chapter, and once again I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and hope you like this ending. So please drop me a line and let me know what ya'll think. This was kinda rushed, but my idea fairy seemed to be drained dry with this story. I sincerely hope ya'll don't totally hate it though.

Christie:-)

Legion

CH9

After a several week stay in the hospital, the day had finally came for his release, and he was more than happy to be leaving.

Not that all the nurses and doctors weren't really nice during his stay, especially the women.(but there was also one male nurse who seemed to enjoy giving him a sponge bath _way_ too much whom he was especially glad about not seeing again.)

Of course, as the case had been ever since he'd first been brought into the ER , then afterwards when he'd spent several days in intensive care and now finally during his time in the regular hospital ward, Sam and his father were present to take him back to Missouri's house where they and he would be staying, against his own wishes he might add, for another week or so to give him plenty of time to recover before going elsewhere.

His father and Sammy had reached an unspoken truce, but Dean knew it was a temporary thing and now that he was being released, would have to be taken care of sooner or later. From the accusatory glares he caught his little brother shooting at their dad, he knew it would have to be sooner than later.

"Hey Dean!"Sam exclaimed happily, walking in the room and hugging him, which he'd given up on arguing against weeks ago, excepting the fact that chick flicky or not, his little brother was not going to be stopped from showing him how happy and glad he was that he had survived all the injuries that had been inflicted on him.(with very minimal scarring he might add)

He was just happy himself that Sam had finally stopped repeatedly telling him he loved him throughout the day,( though it had earned him some major hook up points with some of the hotties that worked in the hospital. They thought it was so cute and sweet that his little brother cared so much about him, and wasn't afraid to risk looking un-macho by admitting it. Several had even requested that he try and hook them up with Sam.) Hell, _he'd_ even gotten accustomed to returning the sentiment, though he felt their bond was strong enough now that it could go unspoken and still be known by the both of them.

"Hey squirt, you ready to spring me from this joint?"Dean asked after his was released from his embrace.

"Squirt? That's more like what I should call you, considering I'm bigger _and_ taller than your midget ass."Sam retorted good naturedly, with a grin.

"Maybe you are taller, but I'm bigger where it _really_ counts."Dean threw back at him, following his words with his trademark cocky grin.

"Like you'd know."Sam replied, punching him in the arm lightly, being careful not to hurt him, because whether Dean wanted to acknowledge it or not, he was far from being totally recovered. He was so lucky, no, they were so lucky that he's pulled through this, and Sam would no longer take one moment with his brother for granted. Not one he thought somberly, his eyes misting up briefly. He immediately pushed any negative thoughts aside though. This was a happy day, not sad, and clearing his throat, added,"That is unless you're a freak-o perv and peek at me in the shower and stuff when I'm not looking."

"You know it, cause my little brothers just so damn sexy that even I can't help myself from taking a peek at the package."Dean replied jokingly with a wink.

"You're sick, and without a doubt have severe mental issues."Sam replied, making a face of disgust before smiling and in his own joking manner, playing along with Dean said,"You're not so bad either big boy."

"Ahem, is there something you two need to tell me about?"John's voice interrupted from the doorway where he'd just entered, a smile playing on his lips despite his attempt at trying to keep a straight face.

God, how good was it to have both his boys there, safe and sound, and getting along so well. He too would never take for granted _either_ of them again, he only hoped that Sam would one day forgive him for his deceit.

Sam's face turned red at his father having heard their playful, joking banter, but Dean only grinned at his father and threw an arm around his brother's, who had sat down beside him on the bed when he'd first entered, neck, pulling him into a headlock and giving him a noogie.

"Quit it Dean,"Sam whined, carefully wrestling himself away from his brothers clutches."I hate it when you do that."

"I know, that's why I do it little Sammy."Dean replied with a smile.

"It's Sam."his brother mumbled,"And I'm not little."

"You ready to get out of here Son?" John asked his eldest boy.

"Yes sir, I'm more than damn ready. Hey Sam, go fetch that pretty little nurse with the blond hair so she can give me a ride out of here."Dean requested, and when Sam started to protest, gave his brother what he hoped was conveyed as a meaningful look.

"Okay, no problem. Only there's like 30 hot blond nurses, so which one are you talking about?"Sam asked with a frown.

"Any of them except that guy. He freaks me out."Dean replied, and his brother nodded, leaving Dean and John alone for what could actually have been the first time since he'd been hospitalized.

"Close the door dad."Dean ordered his father, all humor gone from his tone, a serious expression now on his face.

John did as he asked, having been expecting what he was sure was about to be said by his eldest boy for some time now.

"Is there something bothering you Dean?"he asked, pulling the rooms only chair over in front of his son and sitting down.

"Yes, there is, and you know it so lets cut the crap."Dean replied angrily, the venom in his voice surprising his father.

Dean had never dared speak to him in such a crude manner before.

"Dean..."

"No, for once you're going to listen to me dad."Dean interrupted.

"Okay, go on."John nodded.

"I love you dad. You know that, and I always will despite anything you might do, but listen to me real closely when I say this, I am willing to forgive you for what you did this time, and I think in time that Sam will be too, but if you ever lie to me or him again, that's it, because as much as I do love you, I love him just as much, if not more, and your stupidity could have gotten him hurt, actually it _did_ get him hurt several times, or worse. And as you have reminded me of many times in my life, I made a promise the night mom was killed, one I've never once regretted making, and will do anything to insure that it's kept. _Anything_."he repeated, staring his father unflinchingly. His green eyed gaze almost seeming to burn into John with its intensity."Are we clear?"

"Yes Dean, we're clear."John replied without hesitation, pulling him into a hug."And I love you,_ both_ of you boys, too, and I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Okay, I believe you."Dean said a moment later, his expression softening."But I really think Sam is going to take a little more work if we don't want to end up a split family again."

There was nothing Dean would hate worse, but if it did come down to that, and he was forced to choose which of them to continue his travels with, it would be his brother. He just sincerely hoped it didn't come to that.

"I'll try my hardest son."John said with a knowing look. Now that he'd spent an extended amount of time with them once again, he found that he too didn't want to compromise their new union. They were a family, a _team_, and he wanted to keep it that way from now on whether they eventually chose to continue in their hunting or not.

"Good, that's all I want."Dean said seriously, then a smile appeared on his face once more when his brother reentered the room.

"Sorry I took so long, but I had a hard time tracking down that blond you requested,"Sam announced as he entered the room, a sly smile on his face as he continued,"But finally I found _him_." and stood aside to reveal none other than the very nurse he'd specifically requested him not to bring, adding with a snicker,"Luckily Hans here was _more_ than willing to come give you a ride to the car."

"Gee, thanks a lot Sam."Dean said through clenched teeth, a forced grin on his face as the big blond man rolled over and helped him into the wheelchair. Dean could have sworn that the man purposely let his hand linger a bit longer than necessary on his leg as he helped him sit down, and sat stiffly the remainder of the ride down to the car.

"I'm going to kick your ass."Dean hissed at his brother after he was helped by the big man nurse into the car, followed by a very awkward farewell from the man, who he could have sworn was about to cry."I promise you that."

"Aw, I think it was sweet, don't you dad?"Sam asked, addressing their father directly for the first time since the night of the excorcism.

"Yes, it was touching."John replied after a surprised pause.

"Okay then, I'm going to have to kick two asses instead of one I guess."Dean joked with a pleased smile.

"Oh I don't think so Dean. No matter what, I'm still your father, and fathers always do the ass kicking."John stated straight-faced.

Maybe things were going to be alright after all, Dean thought, leaning his head back on the headrest of his seat, closing his eyes.

"I think not."he heard a voice whisper from the back seat directly behind him.

His eyes popped open in alarm, and he turned around quickly to peer into the back, seeing nothing but his brother, who looked at him like he was crazy when he asked him,"Did you hear that Sam?"

"Hear what?"he questioned in reply, a confused look on his face.

"Nothing, never mind."he said, turning back around.

His mind must have been playing tricks on him, because he could have sworn that not only did he hear someone whisper those words, but it was definitely a feminine voice, and there was no women in the car with them.

Oh it wasn't your imagination, the unseen apparition of who had been known as Katherine, who was indeed sitting in the back seat beside his brother thought as she glared with hate-filled eyes at the back of his head, and in due time I _will_ get my revenge.

The End

Well, unless you didn't notice I kinda left it open for a sequel there due to the fact that I think there are many unresolved issues left between the three Winchesters, and though he may not have showed it in the final chapter here, Dean has not forgotten what the demon did to the Dr while in his body.

I just thought it deemed a whole other story of it's own, so until then(if you think it's worth a sequel) thanks for reading!


End file.
